conociendo tu supuesto yo
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: que pasaria si amu y los guardianes conocen un chico nuevo que este tenga un secreto familiar pues lean este divertido fic que esta lleno de romance, accion, sangre y amistad, tanto familiar como personal
1. Nueva vida

**Conociendo tu supuesto yo**

Metalic: hola a todos yo soy nuevo en esto de fic´s y tengo un pequeño proyecto para ustedes

Yoru Gitochi: hola metalic parece que narraremos mi vida cuando termine mi secundaria

Metalic: pos si pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

Yoru Gitochi: solo paso jeje, ahora les digo shugo chara no le pertenece a metalic ni sus personajes a excepción de mi

Metalic: bueno comencemos

Capitulo 1 Nueva vida

Yoru Gitochi pov

Han pasado 2 años desde que mi madre murió y mi padre decidiera mudarnos a otra ciudad y vivir ahí hasta que termine mis estudios, se preguntaran ¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Yoru Gitochi tengo 15 años y voy a terminar o más bien a comenzar mi último año de la secundaria, tengo pelo rojo con algunos rayos azules que por naturaleza soy así, pues que se le va a hacer, también tengo ojos cafés y de piel entre un color blanco pálido y naranja, también tengo un pequeño huevo de color azul marino con rojo carmesí y tiene un circulo con una estrella de 6 puntas en el centro que siempre traigo conmigo y trato de cuidarlo.

Estamos en verano, por lo tanto faltaban 2 semanas para que inicie mi último año de secundaria.

- Papá, saldré un rato para familiarizarme con el lugar- dije en tono de petición.

- Claro hijo porque no, así podrás hacer nuevos amigos, pero llega temprano- dijo mi padre dándome el permiso con esa condición.

- Si papá- afirme y asentí a la vez.

Fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa y me puse una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con mis zapatos.

- Regreso al rato- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y el asintió, abrí la puerta y Salí.

Camine por los alrededores de la casa y me encontré con un pequeño parque y sin darme cuenta llegue al centro de este, pensé "¿como llegue a este lugar?", me senté en una banca que estaba cerca de mí y revise mis cosas, entre ellas mi huevo, para ver que estaba en orden y efectivamente está en orden, me pare de mi lugar de reposo pero choque con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento fue mi culpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- fue lo único que dije ya que me sorprendí de ver a una chica de pelo rosado largo hasta la cintura con ojos de color ámbar y pensé "Dios mío, es tan hermosa".

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa por no fijarme- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos y me quedo mirando y agrego - Disculpa pero ¿eres de por aquí?, porque no te había visto antes-.

- Lo siento me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad hace 2 dias, tal vez por eso no me habieas visto antes- dije formalmente y con respeto.

- Ooo, ya veo, así que eres nuevo en la ciudad ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo como un angel que vino a guiarme - Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

- Lo siento, me olvide de mis modales, mi nombre es Yoru, Yoru Gitochi- dije haciendo una reverencia, después la mire y me quedo mirando con ojos abiertos de sorpresa, pensé "¿estara sorprendida?".

- Ya veo, me llamo Amu Hinamori- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír y agrego - Gusto en conocerte-.

- No, el gusto es mio, hinamori-san- dije devolviendo la sonrisa, de repente salieron 4 personitas flotantes cerca de ella y pregunte - ¿Y ellas quienes son hinamori-san?- apuntando a las personitas flotantes.

- ¿He?, ¿puedes ver a mis charas?- pregunto sorprendida ella.

Se acerco una de las personitas flotantes que parecía una animadora con corazón en el sombrero - Me llamo Ran, Gusto en conocerte-.

Después se me acerco otra que parecía pintora de parís o de Londres con la figura de picas en el sombrero - Yo soy Miki-.

Luego fue una de apariencia de cocinera o sirvienta con la figura de trébol en la cabeza - Mi nombre es Suu-desu-.

Y por último una que parecía una cantante con dos coletas de lado y lado tan largas como ella y sonriendo dijo - Soy Día, y si nos puedes ver es porque tienes un chara contigo o un huevo chara-.

- hola- fue lo que dije y luego agrege - pues yo no tengo un chara, pero mencionaste un huevo—pause y saque mi huevo mostrándolo a la chica y sus charas - creo que te refieres a esto-.

Se sorprendieron al ver mi huevo, luego hinamori me dio o dijo que es un shugo chara y un huevo chara y también sobre los huevos X.

- Ya veo, creo comprender ahora- dije pensativo y comprendiendo lo que me dijo - Así que en resumen un shugo chara en mi supuesto yo y viene de mis más profundo deseo- dije afirmando y ella asintió.

- ¿Y cuál es tu deseo?- pregunto ella con una cara de curiosidad.

- ¿Mi deseo?- pregunte y ella asintió - Mi deseo es hacer feliz a las personas que estén deprimidas o decaídas y también ayudar a la gente que lo necesita- fue lo que dije y ellas se sorprendieron y me sonrieron.

- Es un buen deseo- dijo repasando y asimilando lo que dije.

- Gracias, bueno, me tengo que ir- dije con un tono de despedida.

- Ok, espero volver a verte- dijo ella y agrego - Así podría presentarte a mis amigos ¿Qué te parece?-.

- Me parece bien- afirme y agregue - Así podría hacer amigos aquí y familiarizarme en esta ciudad- luego le di una propuesta - ¿Qué te parece si la próxima semana salimos con tus amigos para que me guíen por la ciudad?-.

- Me parece genial- dijo animada - pero- dijo esto con cara de tristeza - ¿Qué tal si no quieren?- dijo esto un poco más triste.

- No te preocupes, si ellos quieren o no quieren respetare su decisión- dije tratando de animarla - Sera suficiente con tu compañía mi nueva amiga- ella me miro y sonrio con un brillo intenso y agregue - ¿Qué te parece a las 3 PM?-.

- Claro- dijo alegre y agrego - Pues te veo luego o la próxima semana-.

- Estaré esperando ese día con ansias- dije sonriendo y guardando mi huevo - bueno, adiós- me despedí.

- Bey Bey Gitoshi-san- dijo ella.

Empecé a caminar para llegar a casa, pero bueno no tengo una casa así tan lugosa o para ricos, sino una casa de un piso con 2 dormitorios, 1 baño, sala, cocina y un patio, pero ahora es mi hogar.

- Ya llegue- dije entrando a la casa.

- Que bien y ¿Qué te parece la ciudad?- pregunto curioso

- La ciudad es tranquila y pacífica y también tiene habitantes agradables- dije para mi sorpresa sonrió mi papá con lo que dije.

- Y ¿Conociste a alguien?- pregunto más curioso.

- Si, papá- afirme y el rio de manera graciosa - Conocí a una niña que vive en la ciudad y es muy agradable, hasta nos hicimos amigos- dije pero mi sorpresa fue una risa picara de parte de él.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?- dijo de forma picara.

- Ella se llama Amu Hinamori, papá- dije mientras recordaba el pasado , antes de venir, y luego agregue - Iré a mi cuarto, quiero descansar ya es tarde- dije con cansancio pues no era para menos eran las 7:30 PM.

- Claro- dijo el sonriendo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me quite la camisa, puse mi huevo en un pequeño canasto con unas pequeñas almohadas y enseguida fui a mi cama y al tocar mi almohada me quede como un osos invernando.

Fin Yoru Gitochi pov.

Yoru Gitochi: gracias por leer el primer trabajo de mi compañero

Metalic: para la próxima are una entrada a alguien mas jejeje

Yoru Gitochi: ¿Puedes decirme quien será?

Metalic: relájate lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Yoru Gitochi: hmp…

Metalic: los veremos pronto, hasta la próxima.


	2. llegada inesperada

Metalic: hola a todos estoy de regreso y diré lo siguiente subiré los capítulos conforme los termine así que no se desesperen por favor.

Yoru Gitochi: hola, hola a todos (sonriendo), espero que estén de buen humor jejejeje.

Metalic: hola Yoru ¿Cómo estás?

Yoru Gitochi: bien (feliz) ¿ahora si podías decirme quien entrara en el fic?

Metalic: pues parece que lo veras por ti mismo, reafirmo shugo chara no me pertenece ni sus personajes (sonriendo).

Yoru Gitochi: a excepción de mí.

Metalic: pues empecemos.

Capitulo 2 llegada inesperada

Amu pov.

Vaya no puedo creer que conociera a un chico nuevo, admito que se veía un poco raro con su aspecto pero era lindo, ¿qué estoy pensando?, bueno me sorprendió que tuviera un huevo chara y que me hiciera su amiga, ¡pero el nombre!, su nombre me sorprendió porque tenía el mismo nombre que el chara de él, de Ikuto, Amu deja de pensar en el.

- Amu-chan te ves feliz- dijo contenta mi chara Ran.

- Puede ser por ese chico nuevo-desu- agrego mi otra chara Suu y haciendo que sonroje un poco.

- Es verdad, pero me sorprende su nombre- dijo algo sorprendida mi otra chara Miki.

- El tiene un brillo intenso en su interior, parece que lo que nos dijo fue de corazón y sin mentir- afirmo Día mi última chara.

Iba caminando para regresar a casa, pos es sábado y tarde, y me encontré con mi amiga Rima en la esquina de una calle sola.

- Hola Rima- dije saludándola.

- Hola- dijo ella con tristeza y note esa expresión.

"esta triste y me siento igual al verla así" pensé y le pregunte - ¿Qué tienes amiga?-

Ella se percato de que me estaba preocupando por ella y dijo - No te preocupes, no es algo que yo no pueda solucionar- con un tono de alegría y así dejar de preocuparme.

- Si tú lo dices- dije dudando de sus palabras y agregue animándola - Hoy en el parque conocí a un chico-

De repente se giro a mirarme y pregunto sorprendida - ¿un chico?- yo asentí y luego pregunto curiosa - ¿Cómo era?, ¿Tiene nombre?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

- Espera Rima- dije interrumpiéndola - Haber como te digo- tratando de explicarle - El es de ojos cafés, piel de color entre blanco y naranja con pelo rojo y rayos azules, no me dijo su edad pero parece del mío y sobre su nombre- pause recordando a Ikuto.

- ¿y su nombre es?- pregunto curiosa - dime Amu- dijo casi en suplica.

- Bien se llama Yoru Gitochi- dije informándole a mi amiga.

- ¿Qué?- grito exaltada, luego se acerco a mi oído - ¿Cómo que tiene el mismo nombre que él chara de él?- dijo ella refiriéndose a Ikuto después de todo.

- Si ¿verdad?- dije poniéndome un poco triste y recordé lo que me dijo el chico.

Flash back

- Ya veo, creo comprender ahora- dijo Gitochi pensando - Así que en resumen un shugo chara es mi supuesto yo y viene de mis más profundo deseo- afirmando y la peli rosa asintió.

- ¿Y cuál es tu deseo?- pregunto la peli rosa con curiosidad.

- ¿Mi deseo?- pregunto el peli rojo y la chica asintió - Mi deseo es hacer feliz a las personas que estén deprimidas o decaídas y también ayudar a la gente que lo necesita- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la chica y a sus charas.

Fin flash back

Sonreí al recordad el deseo de Gitochi y mi amiga se sorprendió de que sonreía.

- ¿Por qué sonríes Amu-Chan?- dijo mi amiga sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- ¿He?, No por nada- dije tratando de disimular y distraer a mi amiga.

- ¿Segura?, porque no te creo- dijo ella sabiendo que ocultaba algo.

- No nada- dije desviando mi mirada - ¿oye Rima?- llame la atención de ella.

- Si - dijo ella mirándome mientras comenzamos a caminar a casa de ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si la próxima semana salimos y ahí te presento a Gitoshi-san?- pregunte a Rima y agregue - solo es para a guiarlo y ayudarlo a que se familiarice con la ciudad-

- jijijiji será divertido Rima jijijij- dijo riendo el chara de mi amiga.

- Kusu kusu, creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo, Amu, acepto tu invitación- dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Nagihiko si nos acompaña?, mientras yo le pregunto a Tadase- dije a mi amiga pero ella se puso roja como tomate al decir el nombre de su chico.

- S-Si A-Amu-chan, y-yo le p-preguntare a N-Nagikiko- dijo ella toda roja y tartamudeando.

- Bien adiós Rima- dije al llegar a casa de mi amiga.

- Ok adiós- dijo ella un poco calmada.

- Na-gi-hi-ko- dijo su chara al oído de ella volviendo a ponerse roja.

- K-Kusu kusu- grito ella regañando a su chara.

Yo segui caminando a mi casa cuando estaba por el parque pensé "Ikuto, cuando volverás", tratando de recordarlo y un segundo después escuche un violín.

- ¿Ikuto?- me dije a mi misma en voz baja para que mis charas no me escucharan.

Empecé a ir al lugar del sonido y llegue al lugar donde el siempre tocaba por las noches y efectivamente de ahí provenía el sonido del violín me acerque lentamente para que no me notara.

- Ikuto- dije bajo con un poco de lagrimas saliendo - Ikuto- grite finalmente rompiendo en llanto y de repente se detuvo la música, corrí hacia el y el sonrió al verme.

- Hola Amu- dijo él en tono seductor y alegre, mientras yo lo abrazaba a él sollozando y soltando lágrimas a más no poder.

Fin Amu pov.

Ikuto pov.

Al observar que ella me había extrañado durante estos 3 años, después de mi partida, yo correspondí su abraso.

- Amu deja de llorar- dije tratando de calmarla y agregue burlonamente - He regresado por mi pequeña hentai-

- Neko Baka- grito todavía en lagrimas - Te he estado esperando y he estado preocupada por ti, Baka- finalmente admitió mi pequeña Amu.

De repente aparece mi chara yoru con su grupo de gatos

- Ikuto, al parecer llego una persona nueva a la ciudad-nya- decía mi chara - Los chicos dicen que tiene un huevo chara, pero no saben su nombre- termino de informarme.

- Yo lo acabo de conocer en la tarde- dijo mi Amu tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Por qué no me dices mañana quien es o por lo menos su nombre?- dije sugiriendo.

- Ok- dijo ella - te veo en el parque mañana para contarte- dijo sintiéndose mas tranquila.

- entonces te espero en el parque a las 3PM, ¿te parece bien?- respondí a su petición y empezamos a caminar rumbo a la casa de Amu.

Caminamos por un rato y estábamos platicando sobre los momentos que estuvimos separados, también como fue sus 2 años de secundaria con Yaya y con Rima, también de cómo Tadase y Ngihiko se unieron al club de basquetbol y ella y Rima al de voleibol.

- Creo que aquí termina nuestro encuentro- dijo ella abrasada a mi brazo.

- Hmp…- dije haciendo un puchero.

- ¿tienes un lugar a donde dormir?- pregunto un poco rosada en sus mejillas y preocupada.

- E-Esto… sobre eso- dije tartamudeando.

- Neko Baka- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y agrego tartamudeando - Esta n-noche d-dormirás en m-mi c-cuarto-

- S-si- dije con un pequeño rosado en mis mejillas.

- Bien, yo entro y luego te abro la ventana para que te metas- dijo en mi oído con un tono provocativo que no pude resistir.

- Bien- dije desviando mi mirada y ella sonrió a mi gesto.

Amu entro a su casa y mientras yo hice chara changes con yoru, saliéndome orejas y cola de gato, y subi al balconcito de la habitación de Amu, ella entro a su cuarto, prendió las luces se acerco a la ventana y me abrió esta para poder entrar y asi lo hice, mientras ella agarraba sus ropas y se iba al baño, yo me acoste en su cama y me dormi.

Fin Ikuto pov.

Amu pov.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto encontré a Ikuto durmiendo en mi cama, apague la luz y me fui a dormir a lado de él.

Amu pov.

Metalic: parece que aparecieron mas personajes en la historia (sonriendo)

Yoru Gitochi: no pense que ella tuviera a un chico mayor que ella jejeje

Metalic: bueno en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un nuevo chara

Yoru Gitochi: ¿De verdad?

¿?¿?: hola a todos ustedes no saben quien soy pero lo sabran pronto y por favor dejen reviews para que comenten y aconsejen para mejorar los trabajos de Metalic-san

Metalic: oye ¿por qué estas diciendo eso? Acaso mi trabajo es malo

¿?¿?: yo nunca dije que fuera malo solo dije que era para que mejores tus trabajos Baka (enojado)

Metalic: mejor me despido si no quiero acabar en un hospital jejeje (con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza)

Metalic, Yoru Gitochi y ¿?¿?: adiós a todos y hasta la proxima


	3. primer encuentro y nueva transformacion

Metalic: hola a todos, el día de hoy veremos qué pasa y posiblemente descubran quien era el personaje misterioso de él capi anterior

Yoru Gitochi: espero que no venga a seguirme al trabajo ¬¬u

Metalic: hola Yoru-san ¿como estas?

Yoru Gitochi: bien y espero que mi esposa no venga

¿? ¿?: Yoru-kun sabes que yo voy a salir en este capi de Metalic-sama

Yoru Gitochi: ¿qué? Metalic dime que es una broma

Metalic: mejor descúbrelo tú mismo

¿? ¿?: Shugo chara no le pertenece a Metalic, espero que lo disfruten

Metalic: comencemos

Capitulo 3: Primer encuentro y nueva transformación parte 1

Un nuevo día inicia y los primeros rayos del sol entran por la ventana de una joven chica y al despertar se encuentra siendo abrasada por un chico de unos 18 años que seguía dormido.

- Ikuto, despierta- dice la joven peli rosa sonrojada.

- Mmm… 5 minutos más- dijo el peli azul siguiendo dormido.

"tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?" pensaba la chica, se acerco al oído del chico y dijo - Ikuto, si no te despiertas te echare a la calle mojado con agua fría-

Y como por arte de magia, el chico despierta.

- Ok, ya desperté- dice este con los ojos cerrados y un poco enojado.

-Gracias- dice la chica sonriendo - ahora ¡te puedes salir!- dijo casi gritándole al peli azul.

- Si- con una gotita anime- pero no es para que me grites- dijo con un dedo en el oído.

Ikuto despierta a su chara, abren la ventana y salieron brincando y en la caída hicieron chara changes y empezaron a brincar por las casas.

- Amu-chan ¿Por qué gritaste?- dice Ran saliendo de su huevo.

- Lo siento, pero solo dije que se quedaría a dormir- dice en su actitud de "cool and spicy"

- Bueno ya que nos despertaste ¿Qué haremos hoy? Amu-chan- dijo Miki flotando a un lado de la peli rosa.

- Ya se ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Tadase?- propuso Día.

- Es cierto-desu- esta vez Suu - Así podrás contarle del chico nuevo e invitarlo para ir con nosotras a orientarlo-desu-

Y las otras charas asintieron mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad despierta un joven de pelos rojos con rayos azules al parecer estaba con un poco de ojeras en los ojos por dormir tanto.

- ¿Qué horas son?- dice buscando su celular - ya son las 9, creo que dormí de más- dijo en un bostezo.

- Pos claro- entra el padre del joven - te dormiste a las 7:40 de la noche- dijo pasándole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Es verdad- dijo un pequeño ser volando a lado del señor - Yoru-san duermes como oso-

- Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo Akira- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño ser - Oye, papá-

- Si- dijo mirando a su hijo.

- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo para que naciera Akira?- pregunto curioso el chico.

- Mi deseo fue y sigue siendo proteger a mi familia y ese deseo se terminara de cumplir cuando yo muera- dijo afirmándole a su hijo - Por cierto, espero que tu entrenamiento continúe- dijo cambiando el tema.

- Si papá, hoy voy a correr por la ciudad para no perder mi forma- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al armario - Pero antes voy a ducharme-

- Ok- dijo retirándose de la habitación.

El peli rojo agarro unas prendas las puso en la cama y también agarra una toalla y se dirigió al baño para realizar sus acciones, mientras el chara Akira pasa por el huevo de el hijo de su amigo y compañero, sintió una extraña sensación al pasar por la ventana de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue esa sensación, bueno, lo investigare más tarde" pensó el pequeño Akira y se retiro del cuarto.

Después de eso Akira le conto sobre esa sensación a su compañero.

- Ya veo, ¿Qué piensas tu?- pregunto serio el señor Gitochi.

- Pienso que el día de hoy sucederá algo grande e importante para Yoru-san- explico Akira también serio.

- Yo pienso lo mismo- afirmo el señor.

- ¿Pensar que papá?- pregunto el joven saliendo del baño con un pans y una toalla en los hombros.

- ¡hijo!- grito alarmado - Nada, no pienso nada ¿verdad Akira?- dice preguntándole a su chara.

- Es verdad- dice haciendo una sonrisa distractora.

- Si ustedes lo dicen- respondió dudando el joven - No importa iré a mi cuarto para alistarme- afirmo el joven.

- Ok hijo- solo dice el señor.

Yoru se dirige a su cuarto cuando suena su celular y él se para y contesta.

- ¿Hola?- dice Yoru

- Hola Yoru-kun, ¿Cómo estás?- dice una chica desde el otro lado de la llamada.

- ¡Oh! Yami, estoy bien ¿y tú?- dice un poco sonrojado.

- Pues en un aeropuerto- contesta Yami.

- ¿en un aeropuerto?- pregunta confundido el chico.

- Si- dice con alegría - Iré a vivir contigo a Okinawa- dijo informándole.

- ¿Qué?- grita de sorpresa Yoru.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunta preocupado el señor por la reacción de su hijo.

- Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Yami?- le pregunta el joven a su padre.

- Yami, ¿Tu novia Yami Toreto?- dice el señor con asombro.

- Si ella, pues viene para aquí a vivir con nosotros- le termina de informar a su padre.

- Ya veo- lo dice tranquilo, después de 5 segundos - ¿Qué?- grita el señor con sorpresa.

- Si papa, ella vendrá a vivir con nosotros- dice con asombro y una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Ok, hay que tranquilizarnos- dicho esto los dos se tranquilizaron - pregúntale ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?- le ordeno a su hijo.

- Si- dice asintiendo el joven - Oye Yami, dice papá que ¿cuando sale tu vuelo a Okinawa?- le pregunta el joven a su chica.

- Mi vuelo sale en 2 horas más o menos- le informa a su novio.

- Ok, salgo para ir al aeropuerto a recogerte "dulzura"-dice esto último en tono seductor.

- Y-Yoru no me digas así- lo regaña la chica.

- Jajaja no puedo evitarlo, pero bueno, espérame en el aeropuerto hasta que yo llegue cuando llegues sale- dice sonando un poco protector.

- Si- dice feliz y cuelga.

Yoru abre su cuarto y entra y se pone la ropa que eligió que conformaba de un pans azul con camisa blanca y playera desabrochada de color rojo enzima y tenis negros y su cinturón donde siempre pone a su huevo.

- Listo- sale de su cuarto - papá voy por Yami- dice pidiendo permiso.

- Ok, solo ten cuidado quieres- afirma dándole el permiso.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven.

Yoru salió de su casa y empezó a correr a dirección al aeropuerto, mientras en otra ciudad en el aeropuerto una joven de pelo rojo y largo hasta los hombros con ojos miel y vestida de un vertido con flores en todos lados de color azul espera su vuelo.

Yami: no es justo solo aparesco en una llamada y mi descripción es al final.

Metalic: no te preocupes el próximo capítulo será la primera en aparecer te lo prometo.

Yoru Gitochi: por cierto, no has puesto la descripción de mi padre, de Amu-chan y de Ikuto-san

Metalic: está bien pero los pondré con una condición

Yoru Gitochi: ¿y cual es?

Metalic: es fácil solo tienes que besar a Yami

Yami: ¿eso es todo?

Metalic: si

Yoru Gitochi y Yami: (besándose)

Metalic: bueno mientras ellos están así solo diré por favor dejen reviews y hasta la próxima.


	4. segunda parte del capi anterior

Metalic: hola a todos, al parecer yo solo presentare en capi del fic, primero que nada como ya lo dije en los capis anteriores Shugo Chara no me pertenece (¬¬u) pero como tantos fan deseamos que así fuera no lo creen pues para no retenerlos más aquí está el capi comencemos.

Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro y nueva transformación Parte 2

- Bueno Yami, creo que si lo que quieres es estar con él, respetare tu decisión- decía una mujer de 32 años de edad con cabello rubio tan largo que llega hasta la cintura.

- Gracias mamá, ir con el seria como ir al paraíso, después de las veces que me ha defendido- decía una joven de pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- "Pasajeros del vuelo 235 con destino a Okinawa favor de pasar a la puerta 8"- decía las bocinas anunciando.

- Bueno mamá, me tengo que ir- dijo despidiéndose la peli roja.

- Si hija, solo ten cuidado y trata de no meterte en problemas- decía la mujer con un tono de preocupación.

- Si mamá- fue lo único que dijo al empezar a caminar.

La joven Yami se dirige caminando a la puerta de su vuelo, la checan para que no se encuentren armas o drogas y la pasan limpia, después sube al avión y se sienta en su lugar y espera tranquilamente a que comience su vuelo, mientras en Okinawa un joven peli rojo corre todavía con dirección a el aeropuerto para recoger a su actual novia que está por comenzar su vuelo.

"Esa Yami, parece que nunca cambiara" pensaba el joven mientras corría "Era de esperarse de ella, siempre se metía en problemas y yo siempre la sacaba es ellos y la defendía a toda costa" seguía pensando.

Yoru seguía corriendo cuando en una vuelta se choca otra persona, al parecer mayor que él.

- Lo siento, no me fije con las prisas- dijo el peli rojo al joven ayudándolo a levantarse.

- No hay problema, solo fíjate y ten cuidado- dijo el mayor al peli rojo.

- Tienes razón- dijo el peli rojo rascándose la cabeza - Por cierto mi nombre es Yoru Gitochi gusto en conocerte- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo también haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Y tu pequeño gatito chara?- pregunto al notar atrás del joven peli azul al chara.

- Así que puedes ver charas- dijo Ikuto sorprendido y Yoru asintió - Entonces eres el nuevo chico que se mudo a Okinawa ¿verdad?- informo el

- Ikuto, el es el nuevo-nya- dijo el chara de Ikuto.

- Pos así parece Yoru- dijo refiriéndose a su chara y dejando a Gitochi sorprendido.

- Bueno parece que tu chara tiene el mismo nombre que el mío- dijo Gitochi y agrego - Pero como te dije antes tengo prisa-

- ¿Y por qué tanta prisa si se puede saber?- pregunto con un tono curioso y burlón el peli azul.

- Pues iré al aeropuerto a recoger a mi novia por que viene a vivir conmigo- dijo Gitochi asombrando a Ikuto - Bueno me despido- dijo despidiéndose y comenzó a correr.

Mientras Yoru Gitochi corría, Ikuto pudo observar el cinturón y miro un poco el huevo del peli rojo y así Ikuto empezó a caminar en dirección a su encuentro con su pequeña Amu, mientras él y Gitochi hacían eso, Amu salía de su casa vestida de una camisa rosa con el símbolo de corazón negro en el pecho una falda corta de cuadros azules y un sujetador de cabello en forma de X negro formando una coleta de lado izquierdo.

- Bien chicas, vamos a la casa de Tadase- pronuncio para sus charas la joven Amu.

- Si- dijeron sus charas a la vez.

Amu camina por las calles de Okinawa en dirección a la casa de su amigo, ella salió de su casa 9:00 AM para poder estar en su cita con Ikuto, ella tardo 20 minutos para llegar y toca el timbre y espera a que se abra la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunta una voz varonil desde la casa.

- Soy yo Tadase- contesto la peli rosa desde afuera.

- Espera un momento- dijo el joven.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta.

- Hola Amu-chan, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- pregunto un joven rubio en la puerta.

- Bueno, es que ayer me encontré con un chico nuevo y pensé que ¿si podrías acompañarnos a orientarlo?- dijo un poco apenada.

- Mmm… - dijo pensativo - Depende de cuando sea- agrego dudando.

- Sera para el próximo sábado- dijo enseguida la joven.

- Vamos Tadase-san, será agradable tu compañía- dijo Miki acercándose al rubio.

- Es verdad-desu- continuo Suu - Además tiene un huevo chara con el-desu- agrego contenta

- ¿Qué han dicho subordinadas?- salió una chara que vestía como un rey.

- Kiseki, lo que dijo Suu es verdad, nosotras lo vimos- dijo Ran y agrego - ¿no es verdad Día?-

- Si- dijo asintiendo Día.

- Esta bien, iré con ustedes- dijo curioso el rubio por el comentario de Suu - solo dime ¿en dónde y a qué horas?-

- En el parque pequeño a las 3 PM- dijo sonriendo la peli rosa.

- Oye Amu-chan, ¿alguien más ira?- le comento Tadase.

- Bueno, ya platique con Rima sobre esto y si va a venir- comento la peli rosa y agrego - También espero que vengan Nagihiko y Kukai-

- Pero conociéndolo como es debería andar buscando alguna preparatoria deportiva o estas con Utau- dijo Miki refiriéndose a Kukai.

- Es verdad- dijeron los jóvenes a la vez con una gotita anime.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- dice Amu y después suena su celular y ella lo agarra.

- ¿Qué pasa Amu-chan?- pregunto el rubio.

- Un mensaje de Rima- dijo la peli rosa.

- ¿Y qué dice?- volvió a preguntar.

- Esta bien dice: Amu-chan cuando llegue a mi casa fui a mi habitación y llame a Nagi y le dije del asunto y me dijo que si, y al parecer también estaba Kukai con él y también vendrá, pero con Utau, luego cuando iba a colgar el me dijo que esperara un momento y se me confesó y ahora somos novios- termino de leer el mensaje para ellos la peli rosa.

- Esas son 2 buenas noticias- dijo Ran dando al parecer saltitos en el aire.

- Es verdad- dijo Miki y agrego - Se podía ver a simple vista que Rima estaba enamorada de Nagi y viceversa-

- Y también vienen Kukai-san y Utau-chan-desu- dijo Suu.

- Era de esperarse de mis subordinados- dijo Kiseki.

- Bueno, ahora si me voy- dijo la peli rosa mirando su celular.

- Ok- dijo el rubio y agrego - Espero verte pronto Amu-chan- mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Si- dijo sonriendo la chica.

Amu empezó a caminar para ir al parque donde vería a Ikuto ya que solo Faltaba 2 horas para su encuentro, mientras tanto Yoru seguía corriendo para ir con su novia al aeropuerto, después de 50 minutos el llega al aeropuerto y busco por todo el lugar y tardo 30 minutos en encontrarla y al verla sana y salva sentada en los asientos de espera.

"A crecido mi pequeña" pensó el joven peli rojo mientras se acercaba a la joven peli roja.

- ¡Yoru-Kun!- grito la peli roja al reconocer a su novio y se paro y corrió a abrazarlo.

Yami salto a abrazar a Yoru y el abrió los brazos para también abrazarla, al abrazarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos con gran ternura y enseguida se dieron un apasionado beso entre ellos y se separaron con la respiración acelerada por la falta de oxigeno.

- Hola dulzura- dijo seductoramente y con un poco burlón.

- Y-Yoru ya te dije q-que no me llames a-así- dijo la joven Yami roja.

De repente se acercaron 3 personas a la pareja de cabellera roja.

- Hola señorita- dijo uno de las personas vestido con una camisa azul con una calavera en el centro y short de mezclilla y agrego - ¿Quisiera platicar con nosotros?-

- Es verdad, no te aremos daño ji ji ji- rio otro de los sujetos vestido igual pero la camisa negra.

- Oye gusano, alégate de ella- dijo el último vestido con una camisa sport y enzima una playera desabrochada con short negro.

- Vámonos Yami, estos sujetos vienen con intenciones hostiles- dijo serio a su novia Yoru.

- Si- contesto ella.

- Nada de eso, ella se queda a…- no termino de decir cuando recibió una patada al estomago por parte del peli rojo, el de camisa azul.

- Yo que ustedes no me metería con él o hacerlo enojar porque puede ser peligroso- advirtió a los tres.

- ¿Qué dijiste mocosa?- dijo furioso y riendo el de camisa negra y agrego- no me agás reír-

- Mejor vámonos Yami, vamos por tu maleta- dijo Yoru serio volteándose en dirección a la maleta de la joven.

- Si- dijo feliz mientras pensó "No has cambiado mi vida pero eres más fuerte".

Mientras Yoru y Yami caminaban, el sujeto que fue pateado por Yoru, furioso, se lanza al ataque en contra de este para darle un puñetazo, pero Yoru esquiva el ataque y le da un codazo en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la mejilla regresándolo a donde estaban sus amigo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Maldito me las pagaras- dicho esto el de camisa negra, se lanzo al ataque, pero Yoru esquivo el ataque y le golpeo a este (el de camisa negra XD) en el pecho seguido de otro en la mandíbula alzándolo del suelo y con una patada lo regreso a su lugar pero este callo de rodillas y luego cae inconsciente.

- Eres bueno considerando que eres un gusano- dijo el último de ellos con una risa en su cara.

- Mejor vete antes de que quedes como tus amigos- advirtió con una mirada asesina al de playera.

- ja ja ja no me subestimes- dijo esto sacando un huevo chara de color negro con un puño en el centro - veras que seré mas fuerte que antes, listo Jack- y del huevo salió un chara con vestimenta de delincuente.

- Es con él, me divertiré masacrándolo- dijo la chara con una risa melancólica.

Después de eso la chara regreso a su huevo.

- Bien- dijo maliciosamente - Wagashi no Kokoro- dijo mientras una luz negra lo rodeaba y agrego - Unlock-

Después estallo esa luz sumergiéndolo en oscuridad e hiso levantar humo.

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo sorprendido Yoru - Yami corre por tu maleta y ve al baño de mujeres y quédate ahí- le dijo a su novia y esta accedió a la orden de su novio y corrió a donde le dijo - Bien, esta vez peleare enserio contigo, ya no me limitare- dijo concentrándose y mirando a su oponente.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco me contendré- dijo maliciosamente - Chara nari: Punch Furious- grito y el humo comenzó a decaparse dejando ver al chico vestido con un pantalón azul, playera sport con una gabardina negra con picos en los hombros y botas negras estilo militar.

Cuando se disipo por completo el humo los 2 se lanzaron entre ellos chocando sus puños, después se separaron a una distancia prudente dejándolo con los puños sangrando de cada uno.

- Demonios- dijo Yoru agarrando su mano sangrada.

- Vez, te lo dije, que yo sería más fuerte que tu- dijo el chico señalándolo con la mano que sangraba menos que la de Yoru.

- Maldición, no sé cómo, pero te ¡derrotare!- grito esto último y se lanzo al ataque con mas concentración y pensó "Demonios, no sé si lo derrotare o no, pero tengo que defender a Yami"

El chico esquiva el ataque y le lanza una patada que Yoru esquiva también y este le da una patada al estomago y el chico se defendió y agarro el pie y lo lanzo al aire y callo brutalmente de espalda.

- Agh… - dijo dolorido Yoru.

- Sabes, tu eres débil y los débiles deben de desaparecer y después me llevare a tu amiguita ja ja ja- rio melancólicamente, después se acerco caminando a Yoru con intenciones de masacrarlo - ¿Por qué no te defiendes?, a ya se, porque te lastime la espalda- dijo esto alzando su mano y cerrándolo en forma de puño y agrego - Metal Hit- y enseguida golpea a Yoru con gran brutalidad que forma un pequeño cráter detrás de Yoru dejándolo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- Agh… mal…di…to- dijo con dolor y dificultad Yoru agarrándose el estomago.

- ja como si pudieras hacer algo al respeto- dijo esto agarrándolo del pelo y levantarlo y golpearlo en la cara y el estomago seguidamente.

"Demonios, creo que no podre defenderte más Yami, perdóname" pensó Yoru recibiendo el último golpe que lo mando a volar 10 metros de donde se encontraba el chico.

Después de aterrizar el huevo de Yoru comenzó a brillar de manera intensa y salió flotando del cinturón a la cara de Yoru.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?, no puedes rendirte así porque así- pronuncio el huevo de este.

- ¿P-Pero q-que?- se pregunto Yoru al ver su huevo frente de el - Pero m-mírame estoy hecho ¡AGH!- no termino de decir al retorcerse de dolor.

De repente el huevo se abre, de ahí sale un chara con una camisola y pans negro de artes marciales con pelo azul.

- Mi nombre es Rosen y yo soy tu supuesto yo- se presento el ser y agrego - Tú no eres así, tu siempre la protegiste, incluso hiciste una promesa con ella-

- ¿Una promesa?- pregunto atónico Yoru.

- Así que tenias un as bajo la manga he- grito el chico del chara nari.

- ¡Oh no! Recuerda Yoru, recuerda- dijo aceleradamente Rosen al ver al chico acercarse.

- Promesa- dijo Yoru aun en el suelo.

De repente una onda de viento es disparada a todas partes iniciando en el lugar de Yoru, rompiendo vidrios y lanzando una presión enorme en todo el aeropuerto y haciendo temblar el mismo.

- Es cierto, yo hice una promesa- dijo Yoru mientras se paraba del suelo - y no pienso retractarme de mis palabras y también pienso cumplirlo- dijo estando ya de pie y limpiándose la sangre de la boca y manos.

- Bien, entonces ya sabes que decir- dijo alegre y con ganas de pelear Rosen.

Luego se metió y se acerco a Yoru.

- Wagashi no kokoro- dijo este mientras una luz azul y roja se emitían alrededor de él y agrego - Unlock-

Como la vez pasada las luces rojas y azules rodearon a Yoru y volvió a temblar el lugar, luego la luz fue tomando forma esférica y por cada momento se hacía notar una forma humana.

- Cara nari- dijo la luz y de repente apareció Yoru vestido con la camisola de karate negra con el símbolo de Rosen en el pecho izquierdo sin mangas con un short negro y un listón azul en la cabeza y otro rojo en la cintura - Lucky Shooting Star- grito en todo el aeropuerto y luego desapareció y reapareció atrás del chico con la chara nari y le da una patada en la cara que lo manda a volar a su derecha.

Metalic: lo siento por haber puerto tarde el capi del fic pero tengo exámenes en la escuela y me quita algo de mi tiempo para que me lleguen ideas y para los que me escribieron reviews les agradezco mucho pero el siguiente capi estará algo alocado con una parte de este capi y una sorpresas mas hasta la próxima.


	5. Pelear por defender: Roter vs Yoru

Metalic: lo siento por no estar atento con mi trabajo XD

Yoru: sabe que tienes que estar atento a estas cosas Metalic-san

Yami: eso es verdad no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable con esto

Metalic: (enojado) ya les dije que me tarde por ese motivo asi que no me molesten en este momento

Rosen: (flotando a la do de yoru) pero sabes que tus lecctores tienen que saber que estas vivo

Metalic: lose pero bueno mejos no los retenemos con nuestra pelea asi que como he dicho antes Shugo Chara no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Yoru, Yami y Rosen: a esception de nosotros

Metalic: como sea, ahora empecemos XD

Capitulo 5: Pelea por defender: Roter vs Yoru

Una intensa pelea continua pero fuera del aeropuerto de Okinawa, en el estacionamiento para ser mas preciso, encontrando a un Yoru y a su oponente muy cansados y ambos sin perder sus respectivos Chara naris.

- Ha… ha… ha… eres bueno niño a pesar de tu edad… ha…- dijo jadeando un chico que tenia una agujerada gabardina con los picos rotos y engrietados.

- Je… ha… Tu tambien… lo eres- dijo de la misma manera un Yoru cansado con solo el short negro y parte de la camisola negra sin sus listones.

Despues ambos se arrodillaron al mismo tiempo y quitaron su transformacion a la vez y calleron mientras Yami corria hacia donde estaba tirado un Yoru muy lastimado.

- Yoru, ¿Por qué?- pregunta entre sollosos y miedo- ¿Por qué te lastimas a ti mismo y solo para defenderme?- pregunta gritando y estallando en lagrimas y callo de rodillas cerca de Yoru.

Mientras una camioneta llega al lugar y se paraba frente a Yoru y Yami, esta ultima tenia miedo de que fueran mas compañeros del otro chico tirado y al abrirse las puertas salieron 6 Charas flotando y asercandoce a Yoru y un Chara cansado y descansando en su hombro, despues salio una persona que reconocio Yami.

- S-Se-Señor Gitochi- dijo llorando y agrego- suegro, Yoru, el, el esta lastimado- preocupada por Yoru.

- lo se y se puede ver a simple vista, por lo que veo tuvo una pelea intensa- dijo serio y preocupado el señor que vestia un traje gris y cabello negro y agrego- ¿Qué paso? Cuentame por favor Yami-

Despues salieron de la camioneta una persona de la misma edad del señor y dos jovenes, una era de pelo rosa y largo hasta la cintura y el otro era un peli azul con carácter serio y felino.

- Si, lo que paso fue…- dijo Yami recordando la pelea.

FLASH BACK

Yami pov

Yo agarre mi maleta y me diriji al baño, pero no entre sino que me escondi en un pilar para poder observar la pelea y lo que vi fue sorprendente.

- Chara nari: Punch Furious- grito el chico de la playera pero ahora estaba vestido de un pantalon azul, una playera sport con una gabardina negra con picos en los hombros ensima y unas botas estilo militar.

Despues ellos dos se lansaron el ono cuntra el otro y choraron sus puños haciendo una pequeña brisa de viento por el lugar, despues se separaron y por lo que vi estaban sangrando de los puños, pero se veia mas sangre en Yoru que en el otro sujeto

- Demonios- dijo mi defensor per agarrandoce su mano sangrada.

- Vez, te lo dije, que yo seria mas fuerte que tu- dijo el sujeto señalandolo con la mano sangrada

- Maldicion, no se como, peor te ¡DERROTARE!- grito lo ultimo y se lanzo al ataque mas concentrato que la ultima vez.

El sujeto esquiva el ataque y le lanzo una patada que Yoru esquivo y el tambien lanzauna patada, pero al estomago y el sujeto lo detuvo y agarro el pie y lo lanzo al aire y Yoru cae de espalda brutalmente.

- AGH- dijo adolorido Yoru y yo me tape la boca ante ese acto.

- Sabes, tu eres debil y los debiles deben de desaparecer y despues me llevare a tu amigita jajaja- rie como un maniaco y despues se acerca a Yoru y el no pudo hacer mucho y menos defenderse- ¿Por qué no e defiendes?, a ya se, porque te lastime la espalda- lo dijo alzando una mano y lo cerro en forma de puño y pronuncio- Metal Hit- y acto seguido lo golpeo con brutalidad al estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que creo un pequeño crater.

- AGH- dijo adolorido y agrego con dificultad- Mal… di… to-

- Ja como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto- dijo el sujeto agarrandolo y alzandolo de los pelos despues lo golpeo en la cara y en el estomago como 10 veces en cada lugar.

"Yoru resiste, por favor, me lo prometiste" fue lo que pense y en el ultimo golpe que le dio lo lanso unos 10 metros.

Despues de que aterrizo yo quise ir a su lado, pero su huevo comenso a levitar y se acerco a el.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?, no puedes rendirte asi porque asi- pronuncio el huevo.

- ¿pero que?- fue lo que pregunto Yoru de su impresión y luego agrego- Pero m-mirame estoy hecho AGH- no termino por el dolor.

Luego el huevo se rompio y salio un pequeño ser con una vertimenta de artista marcial y pelo azul.

- Mi nombre es Rosen y yo soy tu supuesto yo- se presento el ser y agrego preocupado- tu no eres asi, tu siempre la protegiste, incluso hisiste una promesa con ella-

- ¿una promesa?- pregunto el atonico

- Asi que tenias un As bajo la manga he- dijo el chico que lo golpeo y comenzzo a caminar hacia Yoru.

- ¡OH no! Recuerda Yoru, recuerda- dijo rapidamente Rosen al ver al chico acercandose.

- Promesa- dijo Yoru aun en el suelo y pense "recuerda tu promesa ¡Yoru!"

De repente una onda de viente se disparo en el lugar ropiendo los vidrios y lanzando una presion en el aire.

- Es cierto, yo le hice una promesa- dijo Yoru mientras se paraba del suelo y agrega- y no pienso retractarme de mis palabras y tambien pienso cumpirlo- dijo estando de pie y quitandose la sangre de la boca y la mano.

- Bien, entonces ya sabes que decir- dijo alegre Rosen y se metio a su huevo y se acerca a Yoru.

- Wagashi no kokoro- dijo Yoru mientras 2 luces, una roja y otra azul, lo rodeaban y grito- Unlock-

Despues esas luces rodearon a Yoru y se formaba una esfera y cuando mas tiempo paso esa esfera tomaba forma humana.

- Chara nari- dijo la luz pero yo reconoci la voz de Yoru y aparecio vestido con una camisola negra sin mangas con el simbolo de su huevo en el pecho izquierdo, un short del mismo color y 2 listones, uno azul en la cabezay otro rojo que estaba en la cintura- Lucky Shooting Star- grito Yoru y desaparecio y aparecio atrás de su oponente y le da una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar a la salida y Yoru lo siguio.

Despues de eso muchas personas, inclullendome, fue a la salida del aeropuerto y los encontramos peleando en el estacionamiento y con brutalidad, yo me acerque un poco, pero un señor puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Jovensita, sera mejor que no te acerques a ese lugar- dijo preocupado el señor.

- Gracias, pero mi novio es el que esta peleando-dije en el mismo tono pero sin quitar la vista a la pelea.

- Punch Gataring Gun- gritaron los 2 y como is fuera una ametralladora disparos de vientos se lansaron entre ellos y se estrellaron en medio del camino.

- Dime tu nombre- grito Yoru y agrego- Asi podre estar en tu funeral-

- Ja, como si fuera a suceder- grito con confiansa y agrego- me llamo Roter y soy el 3ro al mando de la banda "Yakuzariku"-

- Yo soy Yoru Gitochi, soy estudiente y maestro de mi arte marcial y tambien soy estudiante de la Academia Saiyo- grito y fue al ataque - Leon hit- y su ataque se asemejo a la fuerza y velocidad de un leon y Roter lo esquivo y lanzo su Metal hit en Yoru y el lo esquiva y los 2 se dieron una brutal patada en la cabeza lanzandoce a direcciones opuestas.

Yo queria gritar que pararan y por el miedo de perderlo no lo hise y asi transcurrio eltiempo, aproximadamente 45 minutos, cuando los 2 dijieron al mismo tiempo- Atack Final-

- Punch Gataring Gun Max Power- grito Yoru mientras Roter gritaba- Metal Hit Max Power-

Y ambos se lanzaron al atauqe sobre el otro que al chocar con su objetivo proboco una pequeña explosion sobre ellos lanzandolos a ambos con mucho cansancio a sus lugares de inicio del ataque, Yoru ya no tenia completa la camisola negra y las cintas ya no estaban mientras que Roter tenia agujerada la gabardina y sin la camisa sport y con las furezas que le quedaban volvieron a lanzarse al ataque contra el otro golpeandose consecutibamente.

Despues de 1 hora los 2 se detubieron muy cansados.

- Ha… ha… ha… eres bueno niño a pesar de tu edad… ha…- dijo cansado Roter con el mismo asperto cuando resibio el ataque final de Yoru solo que con los picos rotos y engrietados.

- Je… ha… ha… tu tambien… lo eres- dijo Yoru con el mismo aspecto y de la misma manera

Se arrodillaron los 2 a la vez, quitaron sus transformaciones y luego calleron inconcientes.

Fin Yami pov

FIN FLASH BACK

- eso fue lo que paso- dijo ya mas tranquila Yami.

- Entonces, Gitochi-san te defendio- dijo la joven peli rosada acercandoce.

- Si, pero ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Yami sorprendida de que ella supiera el apellido de su novio.

- Me llamo Amu Hinamori y soy amiga de Gitochi-san- dijo la peli rosa sonriendo.

- Yo me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, gusto en conocerte- dijo el joven peli azul.

- Y yo soy Yuu Nikaidou y soy el maestro de la Academia Saiyo- dijo la persona con lentes y con traje café.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Yami Toreto y soy oficialmente la novia de Yoru- dijo ronriendo.

Despues de las presentaciones entre el Profesor Nikaidou y el señor Gitochi subieron a la camioneta a Yoruaun inconsiente y entre los Charas, Akira y Yoru, subieron a Rosen.

Metalic: espero y les alla gustado la historia XD

Yoru: oye tenias que contar esa parte he

Yami: la verdad yo la conte XD

Metalic y Rosen: nos vemos hasta la proxima


	6. Dulces recuerdos en heridas mortales

Metalic: hola a todos espero y me perdonen pero estaba ocupado cun lo de la escuela y todo eso XD

Yoru: no te queges que yo tengo que trabajar

Yami: pero almenos estas ganando algo de dinero

Rosen: por cierto como vas a diferenciar a Yoru Gitochi de el Chara Yoru

Metalic: la verdad a Yoru Gitochi lo mencionare por su nombre y al Chara Yoru le pondre "pequeño Yoru" bueno mejor dejemos eso de lado y agamos las cosas seria, en primer lugar Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y dicho esto comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Dulces Recuerdos en Heridas Mortales

Han pasado 3 horas desde la pelea en el aeropuerto de Okinawa encontrando a un Yoru lastimado y descansando en la cama de su cuarto con vendas en los brasos y tonco del cuerpo y a su lado esta sentada en uina silla serca de la cama Yami cuidando de el.

- Lo siento Yoru, por mi culpa- pauso tratando de retener las lagrimas- estas asi- dijo poniendo su cabeza en la orilla de la cama.

- No es verdad- dij una voz cerca de Yami.

- Claro que si, ademas ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Yami volteando a el responsabre de la voz y encontrandoce con un Chara.

- Soy el supuesto yo de Yoru, me llamo Rosen y provengo del deseo de él- dijo acercandose a Yoru que esta dormido.

- Mi nombre es- no pudo continuar.

- Yami Toreto- dijo Rosen interrumpiendola y agrega- y la actual novia de Yoru ¿verdad?- la peliroja asiente sorprendida.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Yami.

- Lo se, porque yo soy el y puedo conocer sus secretos y/o pensamientos que estan en su corazón- dijo seguro y afirmando el pequeño peli azul.

De repente aparece una luz proveniente del cuerpo de Yoru en forma de rasguño en el tronco de este.

- Espera- dijo pensando la joven- recuerdo esa herida, fue cuando nos conocimos hace 9 años-

FLASH BACK

Una niña de 6 años esta siendo perseguida por un hombre de playera

- Dejame en paz- grito la niña de pelo rojizo mientras corria.

- Ven aquí mocosa que contigo me daran mucho dinero por tu rescate- grito el hombre.

La niña giro en una esquina y choco con un niño de la misma edad de pelo rojizo con rayos azules, el niño esperaba un "lo siento" pero en vez de eso escucho.

- Ayudame por favor- pidio la niña peliroja

Cuando dijo eso el hombre aparecio y la niña se puso atrás del niño.

- Apartate niño si no quieres tener problemas- dijo el hombre mientras saca una navaja del bolsillo.

- Un hombre que secuertra a una niña no tiene derecho a hablar frente de mi presencia- dijo el niño pelirojo con los ojos cerrados.

Depues el hombre ataca y el niño agarra a la niña y lo esquiva.

- Eres agil niño ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo el hombre

- Mi nombre es Yoru Gitochi, hijo del campion nacional de Karate y Tae Kwon Do- revelo el peli rojo.

- Interesante- fue lo unico que dijo el hombre y volvio a atacar pero a la niña .

- ¿Qué demo… ?- dijo el niño y corrio hacia la niña reciviendo el la cortada que daba del pecho hasta el hombro izquierdo- AGH- dijo adolorido.

El hombre sonrio y la niña se tapo la boca al ver tal acto y al ver un poco de sangre en el suelo.

- No debiste… de hacer… eso-dijo alvirtiendo con dificultada Yoru.

De repente el cielo empeso a oscurecerse y los cabellos azules de Yoru cambiarona un rojo oscuro y la niña se alega un poco de Yoru.

- Pelea Sangrienta- dijo Yoru y ataco al hombre con una patada en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la espalda y otra patada en la cabeza y agrega- Los delicuentres y personas que me intentan secuestrar o me han herido caen inconcientes ante esta tecnica-

- No me jodas- Grito el hombre atacando al pelirojo y Yoru lo esquivo.

-Desaparece de mi vista, ¡Punching Machine Gun!- grito eso ultimo dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, momentos despues el cielo volvio a su tono azulado igual que los rayos azules de Yoru y el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo y agrega- Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Mi nombre es Yami Toreto, mucho gusto Gitoshi-kun- se presento la niña

FIN FLASH BACK

- Con que asi se conocieron- dijo Rosen acercandose a Yami y esta asiente luegoaparecio otra luz en la parte del estomago- Yami mira- dijo señalando la nueva luz.

- Vaya, recucerdo esa herida- dijo pensativa otra vez la peli roja y agrego con una sonrisa- fue cuando nos confesamos el uno al otro hace 5 años-

FLASH BACK

Un joven peli rojo con rayos azules de 10 años orre a la parte tracera de una escuela primaria

- ¡Yami ya estoy aquí ¿Dondé estas?- grito el peli rojo al llegar a un campo de soccer.

- Vaya no pense que vinieras realmente- dijo otro niño de pelo castaño con piel morena y el uniforme que consistia de una playera blancay un pantalon de vestir color gris.

- Marcus, dime ¿Dónde esta ella?- dijo el peli rojo volteandolo ver con cara de alvertencia.

- En vez de preocuparte por ella, deverias de preocuparte por ti- despues de lo dicho rio y de repente aparecen 50 niños alrededor del campo y algunos tenian palos.

Despues todos los niños atacaron a la vez a Yoru y este esquivando algunos ataques y resiviendo otros lastimandolo levemente en el cuerpo y en el ultimo ataque Yoru ataca y golpea en el estomago a un niño de pelo morado oscuro.

- ARG- grito de dolor el peli morado.

- Parece que tendre que pelear enserio, si eso me conlleva a ir a la direccion como consecuencia no me importa-dijo mientras se quita la playera del uniforme dejando ver una herida cicatrizada en su pecho hasta su hombro izquierdo.

Los niños se alejan al ver la cicatriz de Yoru y al sentirle miedo a este.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes idiotas?- grito Marcus al ver a los niños alegarse de Yoru y luego vio la cicatiz de este y se sorprende- imposible, ¿Cómo es que tienes una herida asi?-

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Yoru y ataco a Marcus.

Marcus contrapenas pudo esquivar e ataque y Yoru hace un pequeño crater en el suelo.

- imposible e impresionante velocidad que tienes- dijo Marcus con una lagrima en los ojos.

Esta vez Marcus ataca y yoru esquiva el ataqu y este lanza una patada a Marcus lanzandolo al aire.

-ARG- grito de dolor Marcus al caer al suelo luego se levanta y saca una navaja estilo militar- ya no mas juegos- grito.

De repente Marcus ataca sin piedad a Yoru y el esquiva los ataques y en un descuido Marcus toma la oportunidad y corta el estomago de Yoru y le da una patada en la cara y lo arroga a la porteria.

- ¡ARG!- grito Yoru al aterrizar, se levanta y mira a su alrededor y ve un pequeño cuarto y se mete en ese lugar, al entrar encuentra a Yami atada y vendada en una silla- Yami te encontre- dijo aliviado ya que estaba solamente atada y sin hacer algo raro y le quita la venda para que pudiera ver.

- Yoru- dijo Yami al ver a Yoru sin su playera del uniforme y mia la herida cicatrizada y en la pierna siente un liquido y voltea y lo que ve es sangre- Yoru ¿estas bien?-

- Si, solo a sido un corte- se pone en la parte de atrás de la silla para desatarla y agrega- Yami, te protegere si estas en problemas aunque tenga quedar mi vida-

- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora, Yoru?- dice Yami tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

- porque es una promesa que hare contigo- dijo Yoru desatando a Yami.

- ¿Por qué me prometes eso?- dijo Yami mientras se levanta de la silla y enseguida es abrazada por Yoru por la espalda.

- porque te amo, Yami- dijo Yoru mientras sigue abrazando a Yami y agrega- Esperame aquí-

- Si- dijo Feliz Yami.

Yoru deja de abrazar a Yamiy sale del cuarto pero sus cabellos azules cambian a un color rojo oscuro.

- Pelea Sangrienta- Dice Yoru por lo bajo pero Yami alcansa a escucharlo y cierra la puerta y agrega gritando- ¡Marcus, esta vez sere yo el que saque sangre!-

- Como si tu pudieras…- dice Marcus pero es interrumpido al ver que Yoru desaparer.

Yoru reaparece enfrente de Marcus y lo agarra a gran velocidad de la Cabeza con la mano izquierda y con la derecha golpea a Marcus levantadolo del suelo.

- Marcial Art: Wind Dragon- dice Yoru mientras vuelve a golpear a Marcus pero esta ves lo suelta pero una corriente de viento muy fuerte lo arroga asia el aire como si el mismo golpe ubiera comvocado el viento y Yoru cae brutalmente de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡AGH!- grita Marcus al caer brutalmente al suelo y luego queda inconciente.

Yami sale del cuarto y encuentra a Marcus en el suelo inconciente y a Yoru de rodillas.

- Yoru, debes de ir a la enfermeria para que te curen- dice Yami a lado del mencionado y este asiente y agrega- Gracias y ademas- pausa para darle un beso en la mejilla- Yo tambien te amo, Yoru-

FIN FLASH BACK

- que buena historia- dice Amu entrando con Ikuto al cuarto y agruga- Toreto-san ¿Cómo se encuentra Gitochi-san?-

- Todavia sigue durmiendo- contesta Rosen a un lado de Yami.

- Fue un poco dificil subirte a la camioneta-nya- dice el pequeño Yoru a lado de Ikuto.

- Lo siento por ser tan pesado- dijo Rosen sarcasticamente.

Todo rien ante la reaccion de Rosen.

* * *

Metalic: vaya que me tarde en realizar este capi XD

Yoru: (¬¬) pos estuviste echando la flojera junto a Yami

Yami:(con los cachetes inflados) oye

Yoru:(¬¬°) es verdad asi que mejor deja de discutir conmigo

Metalic: por cierto estoy planeando entrar a la historia con otro nombre y con una pequeña sorpresa que les tendre ( )

Yoru: no me digas ¬¬

Rosen: recuerden que pueden degar rewiers para saber que puede hacer Metalic-san para mejorar su historia y por cierto esta historia tomara un giro inesperado mas adelante espero que ese giro sea de su agrado


	7. Reunion de amistad

Metalic: hola a todos y lamento la tardanza es que este ocupado estos días y con lo que me toma escribir los capis en mi libreta XD

Yoru: la verdad estuviste muy pensativo estos días de cómo continuar la historia

Metalic: no te preocupes que después de todo este no es el único fic que estoy haciendo

Rosen: ¿en serio?

Metalic: si, bueno de ante mano les agradezco a los que me enviaron Rewiers y les mando un gran saludo de mi parte y un gracias por estar leyendo mi fic

Rosen: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic-sama ni sus personajes a excepción de Yoru Gitochi, Yami Toreto, y Yo.

Metalic: entonces comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Reunión de amistad

Han pasado 1 día desde el enfrentamiento contra Roter, y Yoru es cuidado por Yami, mientras que en la sala están el Sr. Gitochi, el profesor Nikaidou, Amu e Ikuto platicando.

- No pensé que se enfadara tanto esta vez- dijo el Sr. Gitochi vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de botones de rayas azules.

- entonces ¿esta no es la primera vez que se enfada?- dijo Ikuto sorprendido vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro y una playera de manga larga color azul.

- Así es, la primera vez fue cuando conoció a Yami- Respondió el Sr. Gitochi.

- Pero según lo que conto Yami-san, cuando él es herido su pelo cambia de color ¿no es así?- dio su opinión Amu vistiendo una playera de color verde oscuro junto a una falda de color negro.

De repente salen Yami con Rosen de la habitación de Yoru.

- eso te lo respondo yo- dijo Yami vistiendo un short y una de las playeras de Yoru de color gris asustando a Amu y a sus Charas y agrego- Él solo cambia sus rayos azules a rojo oscuro, pero para eso él tiene que ser herido con un cuchillo o una arma afilada-

- ya veo, entonces utiliza el antiguo modo de pelea- dijo pensando el profesor Nikaidou.

- Es verdad- dice el Sr. Gitochi y agrega- Nuestra familia puede aprender el modo sangriento-

- Me lo suponía- dijo el profesor Nikaidou vistiendo un traje de oficina.

- Disculpen, pero ¿Qué es ese modo?- pregunto confusa Amu al no entender de lo que hablan.

- Veras Amu-chan- dice Yami y agrega- el modo sangriento, o pelea sangrienta como le llama Yoru, es una técnica donde si pierdes sangre esa sangre perdida lo conviertes en energía y esa energía lo conviertes en fuerza y velocidad, ¿me esplique bien?-

El Sr. Gitochi y el profesor Nikaidou asintieron mientras el pequeño Yoru, Ran, Miki, Suu y Amu se asustan e Ikuto y Día se sorprenden.

- Bueno, también las consecuencias son que la herida quedara cicatrizada para siempre- dijo Rosen.

Yami y Rosen sienten una presencia atrás de ellos.

- También te falto que necesitas 2 días de reposo para recuperar la sangre perdida- dijo Yoru vistiendo solo un pans gris y las vendas en el tronco de su cuerpo atrás de Rosen y Yami y esta última se voltea y abrasa a Yoru y empieza a llorar y Yoru agrega- No llores Yami, por favor-

De repente tocan la puerta de la casa.

- Ya llegaron- dijo feliz Amu.

- ¿Quiénes llegaron Hinamori-san?- pregunto el profesor Nikaidou.

- Los chicos ¿Quién más?- dijo Amu dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando Amu ario la puerta los recién llegados miran el tierno momento de Yoru y Yami.

- Vaya, a eso si se le llama abrazo- dijo Tadase vistiendo una camisa azul con un pantalón negro y zapaos negros y en su hombro está sentado Kiseki.

- Hola Amu-chií espero no molestar- dijo la más joven de edad que vestía una blusa azul cielo con un short del mismo color.

- claro que no Yaya- dijo feliz Amu.

- Porque no pasan- propuso el Sr. Gitochi.

Después de lo dicho entraron 3 chicas y 3 chicos, pero uno de los chicos tenía el pelo largo.

- Con permiso- dijeron los 6 chicos.

- Buenos tardes- dijo Yoru mientras seguía abrasando a Yami y agrega- Mi nombre es Yoru Gitochi y ella es mi novia Yami Toreto-

El Sr. Gitochi se para de su asiento y dice- Yo soy Key Gitochi, padre de Yoru-

Rosen y Akira vuelan cerca de Key y Akira dice- Yo soy Akira Chara de Key y el es Rosen Chara de Yoru-

- Encantada, mi nombre artístico es Utau Hoshina, pero mi verdadero nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi- dijo una rubia que era la mayor con dos coletas vestida de una blusa negra con una falda del mismo color y agrega- y ellas son Eru e Iru mis charas- mostrándose flotando una chara que parecía un ángel y otra que parecía una demonio.

- Yo soy Kukai Souma- dijo el mayor de los hombres de color castaño vestido de un pans azul marino con una playera amarilla con una nota musical en el pecho derecho de color verde y un tenis blancos y agrega- y también el novio oficial de Utau- abrasando a la mencionada y un chara sale volando y se sienta en su cabeza y Kukai dice- y el es mi Chara Daichi-

- hola, yo soy Tadase Hotori- dijo el rubio mientras que su chara seguía sentado en su hombro y agrega- y el es Kiseki mi Chara-

- Yo soy Rima Mashiro- dijo la pequeña rubia que vestía una blusa celeste con adornos de lluvia, una falda de mezclilla y su chara sale volando riendo- y ella es Kusu-Kusu mi chara-

- Yo soy Nagihiko Fujisaki- dijo el chico de pelo largo de color morado que vestía una playera negra con 2 rosas a cada lado, una azul y otra roja, con un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y zapatos del mismo color y de cada lado aparecen 2 charas, una con un kimono rosa adornada con rosas y el otro vestido de un short, una playera, una gorra, un chaleco y en el cuello le cuelgan unos auriculares de tipo DJ todo de color azul- ella es Temari y el es Rythmn-

- Hola mi nombre es Yaya Yuiki- dijo energética y a su lado paso volando un chara que mas buen parecía un bebe y agrega- ella es Pepe mi chara-

Ikuto se para sin que nadie se percate a excepción de Amu.

- Vaya a pasado tiempo sin verles chicos- dijo finalmente Ikuto.

Todos los recién llegados miraron a Ikuto y no lo reconocieron.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Utau mientras Iru reía a su lado.

- Acaso ya lo olvidaste shi-shi-shi- dijo Iru.

- Es verdad míralo mas de cerca Utau-chan- dijo Eru a lado de Iru.

Utau miro más detalladamente a Ikuto hasta que Amu le Abraso el brazo izquierdo haciendo que sorprenda a todos los chico a excepción de Yoru y Yami y las charas de Amu e Ikuto, que permanecía detrás de de el.

- Tsk- dijo como siempre Ikuto.

Luego los chicos se sorprendieron más.

- Ikuto- gritaron en coro los chicos.

Yoru ríe mientras sigue abrazando a Yami y agrega- Sera mejor que muestra tu cara- se acerca al odio de Yami y dice- "dulzura"-

De repente Yami se vuelve Completamente roja- Y-Yoru no m-me digas a-así- grito.

Para sorpresa de todos miraron a la pareja y luego rieron.

- Jajaja eso me recuerda alguien- dice Ran sarcásticamente.

- Tienes Razón Ran-desu- dijo Suu mirando a Amu.

- Por cierto, tengo algo que anunciarles- dijo Ikuto llamando la atención de todos y continua- a partir de ahora ya no pertenezco a Easter-

- ¿Easter?- pregunto seriamente mientras Yami suelta el abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa Gitochi-san?- pregunto Amu un poco preocupada.

- Lo que pasa es que Easter ha estado detrás de mí por mucho tiempo- dijo Yami seria ocultando sus ojos con su pelo.

- A demás de de que las peleas que he tenido fueron contra esta organización- dijo Yoru con molestia y agrega- y son los responsables de mis cicatrices-

Yami baja la cabeza mientras se acerca a Yoru y coloca su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Pero se supone que no podías renunciar a Easter- dijo Utau alado de Kukai.

- Ahora es diferente ya que Hikaru fue el que me dio la aceptación de mi renuncia después de regresar a Japón- dijo Ikuto, luego puso la cabeza abajo y agrego- pero después de 5 o 10 días vendrán por mi vida-

- No dejare que eso suceda- dijo Yoru muy serio aprieta el puño y lo alza y agrega- No me importa si tenga que dar mi vida, pero no dejare que dañen a mis amigos y a mi familia- y por ultimo piensa "incluso si tengo que mostrar mi verdadera cara".

Todos quedan mirando a Yoru y Yami empieza a llorar otra vez.

- Entonces a partir de este día tendremos que luchar contra Easter- dijo Ikuto serio.

- Pero no con toda Easter- dijo Yoru.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron los chicos al no entender.

- Contra los que me enfrente pertenecen a una parte de esa organización que solo busca matar a quien se les interponga para cumplir con su misión- dijo Yoru serio y abrazando un poco ma fuerte a Yami.

Todos se sorprenden ante lo dicho.

- entonces, ¿lidiaremos contra asesinos?-pregunto Nagihiko mientras Yoru asentía.

- En tal caso no podemos meter a ellos en este asunto- dijo Ikuto refiriéndose a Amu y a sus amigos.

- Lo sé, por eso quería primero familiarizarme con la ciudad para que así pudiera luchar contra Easter sin involucrar a nadie- dijo Yoru serio voltea a su padre y agrega- y también terminar mis estudios-

Ikuto sonríe y el pequeño Yoru se asusta un poco.

-Ikuto, ¿no me digas que le ayudaras-nya?- dice el pequeño Yoru e Ikuto asiente.

- Gracias por quererme ayudar en esto- dijo Yoru sonriendo y agrega- será mejor que escoltes a tus amigos-

- Creo que será lo más conveniente- dijo Ikuto.

El profesor Nikaidou, Amu y los demás salen de la residencia mientras que Yoru empieza a caminar de regreso a su cuarto junto a Yami y Rosen los sigue flotando.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yoru?- dijo Rosen detrás de los pelirrojos.

- Ya lo dije antes en el pasado, pero daré mi vida con tal de salvar a Yami- dice Yoru a Rosen y Yami trata de contener las lagrimas para que no salgan más.

* * *

Metalic: (quitándose el sudor de su frente) Ufff! Por fin termine.

Yoru: Gracias por terminar el Capi a tiempo porque sino con esto serian ya 2 semanas XD

Yami: (sonriendo) es verdad.

Metalic: bueno antes de terminar entre todos los de aquí queremos decir algo.

Metalic, Yoru, Yami y Rosen: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER ESTE FIC Y LES MANDAMOS MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ABRASOS!

Metalic: bueno después de lo dicho creo que solo queda decir que pueden dejar Reviews para que puedan dar su opinión sobre el fic.

Rosen: en el siguiente Capi empezara otra batalla pero habrá sorpresas en esa batalla

Yami: es verdad, un ejemplo es el…

Yoru:(callando a Yami con un Beso)

Metalic: ¬¬U

Rosen: hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Batalla en el parque

Rosen: hola a todos por cuestiones de tiempo Metalic-san no ha llegado a un así nosotros presentaremos el capi de hoy XD

Yoru: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese sujeto?

Yami: tranquilo tal vez algo lo retuvo

Yoru: ok entonces antes de continuar les diré que Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic-san ni sus personajes

Yami: a excepción de nosotros w

Yoru: entonces como diría Metalic-san, comencemos

Capitulo 8: Batalla en el parque.

Ya han pasado 4 días desde la reunión con los amigos de Amu y Yoru ya se ha familiarizado con los alrededores, con el recorrido hacia la Academia y los parques cercanos y en la residencia de los Gitochi, Yoru y Yami están preocupados en la sala.

- Yami, preocuparnos no nos servirá de nada- dijo Yoru vestido de un pantalón azul y una playera sport blanca.

- Es verdad, pero me preocupo por tu seguridad- dijo Yami vestida con un pijama.

- No te preocupes Yami, Yoru estará bien y de eso me encargo yo- dijo Rosen despertando y saliendo de su huevo.

Yoru y Yami le sonríen a Rosen.

- Entonces iré a caminar para estar más tranquilo- dijo Yoru agarrando una camisa color negro con un corazón gris en el centro.

- Te acompaño Yoru, así no estaré sola en casa- dijo Yami pidiendo el permiso de su novio.

- entonces iremos todos para no estar tan encerrados mientras Papá trabaja y nos inscribe en la Academia- dijo Yoru sonriendo.

- Entonces deja vestirme adecuadamente- dijo feliz Yami y entra a la habitación de Ambos.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y salió Yami vestida de una blusa blanca con una flecha atravesando un corazón rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo.

- Ahora si vámonos- dijo Yami abrasando el brazo derecho de Yoru.

- Si vamos- dijo Rosen sentándose en el en el hombro izquierdo de Yoru.

Yoru, Yami y Rosen salen de la residencia y Yoru le pone seguro a la casa y caminan y llegan al parque en el que Yoru se perdió por primera vez.

- Que hermoso- dijo Yami mirando los alrededores del parque.

- Es verdad y eso que no has visto nada- dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Ikuto, Amu y sus respectivas charas.

- Hola chicos- saludo Rosen volando hacia ellos.

- Hola Rosen- devolvió el saludo Ran animada.

- ¿Cómo han estado-nya?- pregunto el pequeño Yoru cerca de Suu.

- Supongo que a salvo por el momento- dijo Yami un poco triste.

- Si- dijo Ikuto mirando a Yoru y este asintió.

- Chicas porque no se quedan aquí, Ikuto y Yo tenemos que platicar de algo- dijo Yoru sonriendo.

Ambas asintieron mientras Yoru e Ikuto junto con sus respectivas charas se separaron de las chicas y después de 3 minutos ya no las veían.

- Ikuto- dijo Yoru llamando la atención del mencionado.

- Lo sé, nos han seguido- dijo serio Ikuto.

- Entre ellas podrán cuidarse solas mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ellos- dio Rosen y el pequeño Yoru asiente.

- Oigan ustedes dos- dijo Yoru volteando a ver los arboles mientras camina.

- Salgan de una vez- dijo Ikuto mirando a la misma dirección.

Yoru e Ikuto se detienen mientras que a 10 pasos de ellos aparecen 2 sujetos encapuchados con una katana cada quien.

- Como se esperaba del traidor, Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo el sujeto que esta frente a Yoru.

- Oye tu- dijo el sujeto que está enfrente de Ikuto señalando a Yoru y agrega- sigue tu camino, sino quieres involucrarte en esto-

- Lo siento, pero ustedes me han perseguido por mucho tiempo y ahora él y yo- pauso Yoru y de un movimiento rápido se lanza al ataque dando una patada en el estomago al sujeto de enfrente de él y agrega- pelearemos con ustedes-

El sujeto que pateo Yoru es lanzado unos metros y su compañero corre hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien, Ayumi?- pregunto el sujeto levantando al mencionado.

- Estoy bien, solo baje mi guardia, Larry- dijo Ayumi mientras con la ayuda del mencionado se levantaba y de su ropa saca una pistola azul y agrega- Esta es un arma normal pero solo tengo un disparo que es para ti Ikuto-

Ayumi carga el arma y dispara a Ikuto pero el proyectil no dio en el blanco ya que Yoru pone su cuerpo enfrente del de Ikuto recibiendo el proyectil.

- AGH!- grito de dolor Yoru y cae al suelo cerca de un árbol.

- Parece que ya no eres tan rudo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ayumi y empieza a reír como maniaco.

- Ese único disparo era para quitarte tu transformación de "Black Linx", Ikuto- dijo Larry mirando al mencionado y agrego con desprecio- así podríamos matarte más fácil-

De repente en todo el parque el aire se vuelve pesado y los tres se arrodillan brutalmente.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Ayumi sorprendido.

De repente Yoru empieza a levantarse pero su cabello rojo empieza a cambiar a blanco y el azul a negro, sus ojos empiezan a cambiar a rojos sangre y sus colmillos empiezan a estar más notorios a la vista.

- Aaaaaa- Grita Yoru y Rosen se asusta y se esconde atrás de Ikuto- Maldición- vuelve a gritar, voltea a ver a un árbol y agrega mientras se da un cabezazo- Tranquilo- y volvió a tener el aspecto de siempre.

- La pesadez desapareció- dijo Larry alivianado mientras se para junto a su compañero.

- Supongo que lo vieron, ¿Verdad?- cuestiono Yoru y los presentes asintieron.

- ¿Qué fue eso Yoru?- pregunto Ikuto y sorprendiendo a los 2 sujetos.

- ¿Acaso dijiste Yoru?-dijo Ayumi que sigue sorprendido.

- Así es- dijo Yoru poniéndose cerca de Ikuto y agrega- mi nombre es Yoru Gitochi o como ustedes, la fuerza asesina de Easter, me puso-

- Cabellos de fuego- dijo Larry asustado.

Ayumi saca su katana y se lanza al ataque contra Yoru y este esquiva todos los ataques mientras que Ikuto inserta un puñetazo en el rostro de Larry lanzándolo hacia atrás y Yoru conecta una patada en la cabeza a Ayumi derribándolo y se reúne con Ikuto.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ikuto.

- Me las arregle para que no me cortara- respondió Yoru.

- Pero no te las podrás arreglar en este movimiento- dijo Ayumi y agrega gritando- Larry, deja de contenerte-

Larry se levanta y saca su katana.

- Ya no más juegos- grita Larry.

Larry y Ayumi se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo u Yoru da una patada a cada costado deteniendo y repeliendo el ataque.

- Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Yoru con cansancio.

- Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Ikuto y el pequeño Yoru se acerca a él- Wagashi no Kokoro, Unlock- agrego y un destello morado lo cubrió y luego aparece vestido de un pantalón negro de vestir algo ajustado y una camisa tipo ramera negra sin mangas ajustado también y en la parte del pecho una cruz esta, una agarra de 3 cuchillas está colocada en la muñeca derecha y tiene orejas y cola de gato y agrega- Chara nari: Black Link-

- Si me es posible- dice Yoru Y sonríe de lado y agrega- conocerás el poder del modo sangriento-

Después de de lo dicho tanto Yoru como Ikuto se lanzaron para el contra-ataque

Metalic: (entrando al estudio) lo siento por el retardo es que estaba con la familia y ni como zafarme XD.

Yoru: ¬¬U como digas.

Metalic: entonces déjenme a mí la despedida de acuerdo -.-

Rosen: me parece razonable.

Yami: de acuerdo entonces nos vamos (saliendo junto a Yoru y Rosen).

Metalic: bye (suspira) bien en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más candentes que antes y para terminar por favor dejen rewiers para que puedan dejar su opinión sobre el fin y saber si me equivoque en algo, por otro lado quiero saber si tienen la creatividad sobre combinaciones de vestimentas para los personajes y así ponerlo en el fic entonces me despido y hasta el próximo capi.

¿? ¿?: Hola Oto-san.

Metalic: Hija (asustado) ¿qué haces aquí?

¿? ¿?: Pues vine a visitarte mientras no estás en la empresa.

Metalic: Bueno entonces vámonos porque quedamos con tu madre para ir al cine con ella y tu vendrás.


	9. Modo sangriento activado

Metalic: HOLA A TODOS lamento el enorme retardo pero estaba ocupado con otras cosas TT-TT

Yoru: pero es que estabas de perezoso

Metalic: no lo es eso lo que pasa es que a partir del día 2 de Junio empecé un nuevo fic pero está en otra página así que pronto pondré el link del otro fic para así poder enseñárselas XD

Yoru: bueno, también Shugo Chara no le pertenece ni sus personajes a Metalic-san

Metalic: bueno entonces Comencemos

* * *

Capitulo 9: Modo sangriento activado

Yoru sigue peleando contra Ayumi mientras Ikuto con su Chara nari está peleando contra Larry.

- Toma esto- grito Yoru conectando una patada en el estomago a Ayumi.

- Recíbelo- Dijo Ikuto conectando un puñetazo en la cara de Larry.

-AGH- dijeron Ayumi y Larry a la vez en el suelo.

Luego Ayumi se levanta y se lanza al ataque contra Ikuto y Yoru se da cuenta y pone su cuerpo como escudo.

- AGH- grita de dolor Yoru al recibir el corte que daba del pecho derecho al estomago, luego se arrodilla brutalmente y agrega- no… debiste… hacer… eso-

De repente el cielo se oscurece y los rayos azules de Yoru cambian de color a rojos oscuros.

- Esta vez tú pedirás clemencia- dijo Yoru y rápidamente se lanza al ataque y Ayumi se pone en posición defensiva pero Yoru rompe la Katana y conecta una patada que lanza a Ayumi y agrega- Pelea Sangrienta-

Ikuto se sorprende y en un descuido es cortado levemente en el pecho.

- Ikuto- gritaron el pequeño Yoru que esta fusionado con el mencionado y Rosen preocupados.

Yoru voltea al escuchar a las charas y observa cómo es herido Ikuto.

- Maldición- grito enojado Yoru y se lanza al ataque y agrega- Fiery Dragón Strike-

Larry esquiva el ataque por poco.

- Estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado.

- TSK- dijo Yoru delante de Ikuto y agrega- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, pero por un descuido mío- dijo Ikuto poniendo su mano derecha en la herida.

- Chicas salgan de su escondite- dijo Yoru sorprendiendo a Ikuto y a Larry.

De repente aparecen Amu y Yami detrás de unos árboles junto a las charas de Amu.

- Te dije que nos iba a encontrar- dijo Yami.

- Mejor ni te quejes porque estabas preocupada como yo- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Amu haciendo que Yami se sonroje.

- Bien ya que están aquí- dijo Yoru sonriendo y luego agrega serio- cuiden de Ikuto-

- Entonces deja ayudarte un poco- dijo Rosen preocupado.

- Entiendo- dijo Yoru sin voltear a verlo y agrega- ten cuidado con esa katana parece que puede cortar lo que sea incluso las charas-

- Bien -dijo feliz Rosen y agrega- Chara changes-

En el cuello de Yoru aparece un tatuaje con el símbolo de Rosen, así Yoru y Rosen se lanzan en contra de Larry y Yoru lanza una patada ascendente y Larry lo esquiva.

- Marcial Art: Start Life- dice Yoru lanzando otra patada contra Larry y este lo esquiva con dificultad.

- Maldición- dijo Larry sosteniendo la katana con fuerza.

Larry se lanza al ataque con una estocada al pecho pero Yoru lo esquiva con facilidad.

- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota?- dijo Yoru atrás de Larry.

- Maldito, ¿Por qué no mueres?- grito Larry furioso y vuelve a atacar a Yoru con ataques seguidos.

- Eso es porque estaré a lado de mis seres queridos-dijo Yoru mientras esquiva cada ataque de Larry.

Yami escucha y se sonroja al oír la respuesta de Yoru.

- Yami-san ¿Cómo podremos cuidar de Ikuto?- pregunto Amu preocupada.

- Tendrás que hacer uno de tus Chara nari- dijo Yami volteando a ver a Amu que está sorprendida ante lo dicho y sonriendo agrega- yo nací con la habilidad de ver a seres de energía como los charas-

Amu e Ikuto se sorprenden de lo dicho por Yami y ella voltea a ver la pelea.

- Ok- dijo Amu parándose frente a los dos y agrega- Lista Ran-

- Lista- dijo la pequeña chara rosada y se mete a su huevo.

- Wagashi no Kokoro- dijo Amu y una luz rosa la empieza a rodear- Unlock- agrego y un destello rosa la ilumina y al apagarse la luz se muestra vestida con un uniforme de animadora de color rosa con tenis blancos y una visera rosada que solo le cubre un poco los ojos y su cabeza está amarrada formando una coleta del lado izquierdo con un broche de corazón grande y agrega junto a Ran- Chara nari: Amulet heart-

- Tiempo sin ver tu transformación- dijo Ikuto con un leve sonrojo.

Volviendo a la pelea Larry lanza una estocada que Yoru esquiva con una patada.

- Ninguna de tus técnicas podrá tocarme- dijo con una media sonrisa Yoru.

-Quizás- dijo Larry y da un salto hacia atrás quedando a una distancia prudente de Yoru y agrega- pero no podrás contra mi técnica definitiva- alza su katana hacia arriba y de alguna manera el viento empieza a rodearla.

"Imposible esa técnica es" pensó Yoru y se pone en una postura en la cual consiste en separar las piernas un poco más que la de los hombros poner la mano izquierda abajo del ombligo y la mano derecha en la cara para ocultar el ojo del mismo lado.

Amu al ver la postura de Yoru se sorprende y hace aparecer un par de pompones rosas y los pone al frente como escudo.

- A ver qué te parece esto- dijo Larry alzando un poco más la katana- Wind Shear- agrego mientras baja la katana en forma de corte descendente.

- Maldición, Kick of the Phoenix- dice Yoru mientras da un giro de 360° y suelta una patada pero su técnica no funciona y es contado por varios lugares y es arrogado hacia atrás- AGH-

- Sabes- dice Larry mientras agarra su katana del dilo y lo arroga a Yoru agregando- debes de morir-

La katana le atraviesa el estomago a Yoru haciendo que Yami se preocupe y se arrodille y sorprendiendo a Amu y a Ikuto.

- Malnacido- dijo Yoru tratando de quitarse la katana y sangrando en el proceso.

- Observa esto- dice Larry mientras saca una especie de pastilla y agrega- esta droga hará que yo tenga una chara nari-ríe malévolamente mientras se toma la pastilla.

De repente aparece del pecho de Larry un huevo pero negro sin ningún dibujo o símbolo en él.

- Pero ¿Qué diantres?- dice Ikuto sorprendido de ver el huevo.

- Amu-chan ten cuidado con ese huevo- dijeron al unisonó las tres charas restantes de la mencionada.

* * *

Metalic: parece que las cosas se aclaran en este capi o por lo menos unas pocas cosas XD

Yoru: ¿Por qué yo tengo que salir lastimado?

Metalic: porque así son aquellos que protegen algo o a alguien

Yoru: ¬¬

Yami: es verdad así que no te quejes Yoru

Yoru: -.-U

Rosen: espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi y por ende les digo que posiblemente pero posiblemente Metalic-san no vaya a actualizar entre el 20 de junio y el 1 de julio así que para entonces esperemos que sea de su agrado y dejen Reviews


	10. Aliados inesperados

Metalic: hola a todos lamento la enorme demora pero la verdad estuve con imaginación corta y ahora tengo que poner el capi de este medio mes

Yami: ¿medio mes?

Metalic: así es, ya que tengo que empezar a poner en orden los horarios de mis fic´s por ejemplo

Yoru: el nuevo fic que estás haciendo llamado "El regreso de Miku Hinamori" que tendrá un mes de lapso por cada capi

Rosen: el fic que se está haciendo en la página de llamado "Enamorándose de un asesino" que tiene de lapso una semana por cada capi

Metalic: y este fic que tendrá de lapso medio mes por capi pero eso tengo que empezar a poner orden, bueno fuera de eso Shugo Chara no me pertenece así que dicho es comencemos

* * *

Capitulo 10: Aliados inesperados

Cerca de una pequeña cafetería una pareja esta desayunando en ese lugar.

- Gracias por invitarme a desayunar, Kukai- dijo una rubia feliz vistiendo una blusa negra con tirantes blancos, no muy estocado junto a una falda de mezclilla color negro con unas calcetas negras y sus botas.

- Es lo que un novio debe de hacer, mi Utau- dijo Kukai vestido de un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una playera azul con las palabras "Cataclismo en el cielo" impreso y sus tenis.

Las charas flotan cerca de ellos alegres por sus dueños, luego Kukai pide la cuanta y la paga y ambos salen de lugar y las 3 charas sienten una energía.

- Utau- gritaron las Charas de la mencionada.

- Kukai- grito el Chara del mencionado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - contestaron a la vez jóvenes.

- Sentimos una gran energía y parece que está cerca de donde están ellos- dijeron al unisonó las Charas.

- Pero la energía se siente diferente a lo normal o al de un huevo X- dijo Daichi pensativo.

- Entonces vamos para allá- dijo Kukai y junto a Utau se dirigen al lugar.

Mientras en el parque, Amu está cuidando y defendiendo a Ikuto y a Yami mientras Yoru tiene en el estomago una katana atravesándolo y su atacante tiene arriba del un huevo chara completamente negro.

- Malnacido- dijo Yoru tratando de sacar la katana.

- En tu estado actual no podrás hacerme frente, así que seguiré por ellos- dijo Larry volteando a ver a Amu, Ikuto y Yami.

Larry comienza a caminar hacia Amu y compañía mientras Yoru trata de quitarse la katana.

- Maldición- dijo por lo bajo Yoru y pensó "Necesito protegerlos" agarra la katana por la hoja y con fuerza empieza a sacarla de poco a poco.

Mientras Yoru sacaba la katana, el tatuaje se le empezaba a agrietar con hilos de luz que entre más sacaba Yoru la katana más grietas de luz había.

- No te permitiré que toques a mis ¡AMIGOS Y A YAMI!- grita lo último Yoru sacando por completo la katana y el tatuaje es destruido, pero en la muñeca izquierda un aro de luz la rodea.

- El poder de Yoru es muy fuerte- dice para sí mismo Rosen flotando arriba del mencionado.

Yoru arroga la katana a un árbol y empieza a correr en dirección a Yoru.

- Toma esto malnacido- dijo Yoru parándose enfrente de Larry y suelta un derechazo en el pecho, seguido de un izquierdazo en las costillas, seguido de dos derechazos en el estomago, seguido de dos izquierdazos en el pecho y por último un derechazo en la barbilla y dice en el último golpe- Combo Ayashi-

Larry sale volando hacia atrás aterrizando de pie.

- Eso dolió ¿sabes?- dijo Larry tocándose la barbilla.

- Yo protegeré lo más valioso para mí- dijo serio y activando el modo sangriento Yoru y el aro de su muñeca desaparece dejando en su lujar una pulsera azul con el símbolo de Rosen.

- Al parecer nuestro poder supera al de esa bala Yoru-san- dijo Rosen sentándose en su hombro derecho.

- Pos claro considerando lo que realmente soy- dijo Yoru por lo bajo para que solo Rosen escuchara y este asiente.

- ¡YORU!- grita Larry con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y agrega- porque no usas Chara nari y yo usare el mío-

Lo dicho por Larry sorprende a Yoru y a sus amigos.

- Entonces serás la segunda persona en experimentar el poder de Yoru- dijo Yami que todavía esta arrodillada.

- Bien, pero esta vez no me contendré como lo hice toda la pelea- dijo Yoru con los ojos cerrados y agrega por lo bajo para que solo Rosen escuche- no podre pelear mucho en este estado, pero espero y mi cuerpo soporte-

- Soportara- dijo Rosen igual de bajo.

Rosen se mete a su huevo y se acerca al pecho de Yoru mientras el huevo negro de Larry se pone en el pecho de este también y en ambos una luz los empieza a rodear.

- Wagashi no Kokoro- dijo Rosen mientras es rodeado por una luz azul y roja.

- Wagashi no Kurai Kokoro- dijo Larry mientras es rodeado por una luz rojo oscuro.

- ¡UNLOCK!- gritaron ambos y las luces de ambos los rodean en forma esférica.

Yami sabía que Yoru estaba en la esfera blanca, pero Ikuto y Amu se quedan sorprendidos por todo lo que están viendo sus ojos, mientras la esfera blanca tomaba forma humana la esfera oscura aumentaba de tamaño.

- Chara nari: Lucky Shooting Star- dijo Yoru mientras aparecía vistiendo una camisola negra de karate sin mangas con el símbolo de Rosen en su pecho izquierdo, un short negro, con un listón azul en su cabeza y otro rojo en su cintura.

- Akuma no yona henkan: Ogre Strength - dijo Larry con la voz más profunda y siniestra dentro de la gran esfera de luz oscura y aparece midiendo 2.50 metros de altura con los músculos mucho más notorios vistiendo unas botas metálicas, un pantalón de vestir de rayas ajustados y en la parte del tronco del cuerpo tiene una armadura metálica y sus dientes parecen más puntiagudos.

Amu e Ikuto se asustan de la nueva apariencia de Larry mientras Yoru y Yami se enfadan.

- Esa forma tuya es un insulto para nosotros- dijeron al unisonó Yoru y Yami.

- ¿Y qué harán para detenerme?- dijo Larry con una sonrisa en su cara.

Yoru se pone en l apostura para lanzar la Kick of the Phoenix- Esta técnica es de corta distancia sin mi Chara nari, pero con mi Chara nari se convierte en una técnica de larga distancia- Gira 360° y suelta una patada y de ella sale un ave envuelta en llamas y agrega- Kick of the Phoenix-

La técnica le da de lleno a Larry y haciendo que este sea lanzado dentro del bosque del parque.

- Supongo que con eso será suficiente- dijo Yoru.

- ¡AMU! ¡IKUTO!- gritaron por lo lejos.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Kukai y a Utau venir a su dirección y después de unos segundos se reunieron.

- Hola Souma-kun, Tsukiyomi-san- dijo Yami mientras Yoru segria mirando en dirección en donde se fue volando Larry.

De repente se escucha un grito espeluznante y Yoru se pone en posición de combate mientras Yami, Amu e Ikuto se asustan.

- Chicos corran de aquí- dijo Yoru sin voltear a verlos.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Utau confundida.

- Porque… - dijo Yoru, pero es interrumpido por Larry que sale rápidamente del bosque y agarra a Yoru por la cabeza lanzándolo al aire para luego en la caída darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Todos quedan en shock y más Yami al ver lo sucedido.

- Muere- dijo Larry y azota brutalmente a Yoru contra el suelo y Yoru pierde su transformación.

- Wagashi no Kokoro: Unlock- dijeron Kukai y Utau al unisonó y un destello de luz los cubre.

- Chara nari: Lunatic Charm- dijo Utau junto a Iru y aparece después de un destello rojizo vistiendo un conjunto de vestido y falda de una pieza de color rojo no muy escotado junto con unas medias que le llegan más arriba de las rodillas del mismo color y en la espalda aparecen un par de alas negras parecidas al de los murciélagos.

- Chara nari: Sky Jack- dijo Kukai junto a Daichi y aparece después de un destello verde vistiendo un pantalón de vestir color verde limón con un cinturón café, una camisa blanca y enzima una playera abrochada a la mitad y en su espalda esta el símbolo de Daichi que era un circulo y dentro una estrella pentagonal y Kukai está arriba de su característica patineta voladora.

- Ran cambia conmigo- dijo Miki flotando cerca de Amu.

- Ok- dijo Ran dentro de Amu.

Después Amu es rodeada por una luz rosa que luego cambia a azul.

- Chara nari: Amulet Spade- dijo Amu junto a Miki y aparece vistiendo un short azul junto a una grandes medias de rayas azules que el short sujeta, una botas ligeras cafés, un gorro azul con el símbolo de Miki de pica y una blusa tipo francesa de mangas largas, pero las mangas están sujetas a la blusa dejando ver los hombros, de color azul.

Ikuto se para de donde está y le hace unas séllales a Yami para que vaya con Yoru y ella asiente y va.

- Vamos por él, chicos- dijo un Ikuto muy enojado.

* * *

Metalic: que bien por fin pude actualizar este fic XD

Yoru: bueno ahora no tienes excusas para faltar a tu palabra de que después de medio mes ya tiene que estar hecha la actualización

Rosen: eso es verdad

Metalic: ok solo no me presionen porque ahora será más interesante el próximo capi junto a la aparición de nuevos personajes XD, espero y lo disfruten

Yami: por favor sean amables de dejar rewiers


	11. El nacer de un nuevo poder

Metalic: hola a todos espero y me perdonen si me atrase con el fic XD

Yoru: bueno por ahora estas tratando de ponerte al corriente con tus trabajos

Yami: es verdad (sonríe)

Metalic: bueno para empezar les diré que Shugo Chara no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes

Rosen: a excepción de Yoru Gitochi, Yami Toreto y yo

Metalic: Bueno ahora comen…

¿? ¿?: (Abrasando a Metalic) Oto-san

Metalic: (sorprendido) Hija (voltea a la puerta de estudio) Cariño

¿? ¿?: Hola Querido

Metalic: vaya no pensé que vinieran

Rosen: ¿Quiénes son Metalic-san?

Metalic: bueno ellos son mi familia pero sabrán sus nombres en este capi ahora Comencemos

* * *

Capitulo 11: El nacer de un nuevo poder

- Vamos por él, chicos- dijo Ikuto enojado.

Tanto Ikuto como Amu, Utau y Kukai atacan a Larry a la vez y este esquiva cada ataque.

- No podrán ni siquiera tocarme- dijo Larry con su voz siniestra mientras esquiva los ataques.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo Kukai mientras seguía atacando.

Mientras Yami está junto a un inconsciente Yoru.

- Yoru despierta- dijo entre sollozos Yami pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces aparece Rosen flotando con dificultad.

- Yami-san, no te preocupes, el estará bien- dijo Rosen tratando de animarla.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mente de Yoru se encuentra el solo en una inmensa oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta el joven peli-rojo para si mismo y luego agrega- acaso, he… ¿muerto?-

- Claro que no- dijo una voz masculina y adulta.

Yoru se sorprende y con la mirada empieza a buscar a la voz por todas partes.

- ¿Quién eres? Y muéstrate- dijo Yoru todavía buscando al dueño de la voz.

-Bien, entonces me mostrare- dijo la voz y de repente aparece un señor alto aparentando ser de 30 años de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura con ojos negros vistiendo un pantalón de vestir azul, con una camisa blanca y enzima de la camisa una gabardina negra junto a unas botas militares negras y agrega- mi nombre es algo que tu tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo o con la ayuda de tus amigos y familiares-

- Supongo que eso hare después de salir de aquí- dijo Yoru.

- ¿Por qué no usaste tu poder sobrenatural?- cuestiono el peli-negro.

- Porque no quiero que sepan que soy en realidad y no quiero involucrarlos en ese mundo- contesto serio Yoru.

- Ya veo- solo se limito a decir el peli-negro.

De repente aparece atrás de Yoru una mujer de cabello amarilloso y largo hasta la cintura con ojos azules aparentaba la misma edad del peli-negro y vestía un kimono blanco.

- hola, Cariño- dijo la peli-amarillo.

- Así que también viniste, Amor- dijo el peli-negro.

La mujer camina en dirección al peli-negro y Yoru vio en la parte de atrás del kimono un emblema que consistía en un ave envuelta en llamas y adelante del animal una rosa negra y de alguna forma la cola del ave se une con la parte inferior de la rosa, sorprendiéndolo.

- Ese emblema lo reconozco- dijo Yoru aun sorprendido.

La mujer se paro delante del peli-negro y le dio un beso.

- Parece que tendrás que despertar un nuevo poder que solo pocos pueden- dijo el peli-negro.

-Así es, además de que curara tus heridas al usarlo- esta vez dijo la peli-amarillo.

Yoru se sorprende ante lo dicho.

"¿será que ese poder podría ayudarme?" pensó Yoru y dijo- Entonces explíquenme como activar ese poder-

- solo tienes que expulsar tu poder en sincronía- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Los dos adultos juntan sus manos y entre sus manos se crea una luz.

- QUE EL PODER CREE UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA- dijeron ambos y le lanzan la luz a Yoru.

Yoru recibe la luz y es rodeado por ella mientras los adultos se retiran mientras platican.

- ¿estás seguro de esto, Darkness?- pregunto la mujer.

- Claro que si, Daku, además es hora de salir de su mente- dijo Darkness y al mover su mano adelante se crea un portal de fuego negro y agrega- Ahora solo falta que Bero utilice el CELL BOOSTER-

Ambos entran al portal y dicho portal desaparece y en donde esta Yoru está dentro de la luz.

- ¿Así que este es el poder que tenia dormido?- dijo Yoru y en su cuello aparece un collar con los símbolos de los charas de Amu y los demás y luego desaparece.

Mientas tanto en el mundo real.

- Terremoto- dijo Larry mientras golpea y creando un pequeño temblor.

El temblor hace retroceder a Amu, Ikuto, Utau y Kukai que están cansados.

- Demonios, si solo Yoru estuviera consiente- dijo Kukai frustrado.

De repente aparece una chica de 15 años de pelo plateado y ojos azules vestida de una falda de mezclilla de color negro y una blusa blanca con unas botas blancas delgadas.

- Si quieres de eso me encargo yo- dijo la peli-plateada y todos incluso Larry voltearon a verla.

- Bero-chan- dijeron Utau y Yami sorprendidas, luego se miraron confundidas y ambas se preguntaron- ¿Acaso se conocen?

- Utau-san, Yami-san ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Bero caminando Tranquilamente hacia Yami y Yoru.

- Estamos peleando contra un idiota- dijo Utau.

- Y Yoru esta inconsciente- termino Yami.

- Ya veo- se limito a decir Bero y empieza a reunir energía que solo Yami ve y agrega- CELL BOOSTER- y empieza a cantar.

La canción hace que Amu, Ikuto, Utau y Kukai recuperen sus fuerzas y en Yoru empiece a brillar intensamente.

- Maldición- dijo Larry y va a atacar a Bero y lanza un puñetazo, pero es detenido por Yami por facilidad.

- Ya me canse de esperar- dijo Yami y sus cabellos rojizos se encienden en llamas y su fuerza aumenta y lanza a Larry hacia atrás.

Todos los presentes se sorprenden excepto Bero y de repente aparece Yoru enfrente de Yami.

- Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Yoru y en las dos muñecas aparecen dos pulseras, uno azul perteneciente a Rosen y otro gris sin símbolo y agrega- Vengan Rosen y - piensa el nombre y la pulsera gris cambia a rosa y se le agrega el símbolo de corazón y continua- Ran-

Esto sorprende a todos y los mencionados se acercan a Yoru.

- si- dijeron ambos y se metieron a sus huevos.

- Es hora- dijo Yoru, agarra los dos huevos y empieza a corre en dirección a Larry y da un pequeño saldo y gira sobre su propio eje y agrega- Doki Kokoro: Unlock-

Mientras Yoru gira, una luz azul y otra rosa lo rodean formando un pequeño tornado en dirección a Larry.

- 2 deseos de corazón en un solo cuerpo puro- Dijo Yoru y él tronado desaparece cerca de Larry y Yoru le da una patada que lo lanza al camino del parque y agrega- Daburu Chara nari: Shooting Star Heart- vistiendo una playera de animador masculino roja con los bordes rosa y un pans blanco adornado con corazones en los lados y en la espalda esta un gran corazón rosa tu y dentro una estrella de 6 puntas azul.

Todos se sorprenden ante la nueva apariencia de Yoru.

- Yami es hora de hacerlo- dijo Yoru y la mencionada asintió.

Ambos empezaron a correr a la misma velocidad mientras Larry se levanta.

- Combo del Amor Ardiente- gritaron los peli-rojos seguido de una patada sincronizada haciendo que Larry pierda su transformación y el huevo negro flote arriba de Larry.

- Ahora Amu-chan- grito Ran dentro de Yoru.

- Negative Heart Lock- dijo Amu y en el huevo aparece un gran corazón a su alrededor y agrega- Open Heart- y poco a poco el huevo negro cambia a uno blanco y se mete en el cuerpo de Larry que esta inconsciente.

- Supongo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Bero seria.

Después los chicos quitaron sus transformaciones.

- Es verdad, pero mejor vamos a un mejor lugar- dijo Yami volviendo a la normalidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ikuto.

- También hay que llamar a los demás- sugirió Amu.

- No será necesario ya que pasaremos por ellos e iremos a mi departamento- dijo Bero sonriendo.

Después los chicos siguieron a Bero y al salir del parque los espera una limosina negra y parten hacia su destino.

* * *

Metalic: al parecer las cosas se complicaran, pero no les spoliare

Yami: ¿y porque no?

Bero: porque Oto-san necesita tiempo para terminar el capitulo que esta escribiendo en la libreta

Rosen: tú eres Beronica ¿verdad?

Metalic: además que si trato de spoliar algo, entre Daku y Sakura me matarían y no quiero eso

Daku: pero no te preocupes ya que no lo harás

Rosen: espero que dejen rewiers para que podamos tener inspiración para poder continuar este fic y para que Yoru no salga vendiendo chicles XD

Yoru: ¬¬

Yami y Bero: nos vemos hasta la próxima y esperaremos que Metalic termine el nuevo capi XD


	12. Descubriendo secretos

Metalic: Hola a todos y lo lamento por la enorme tardanza

Yoru: Pero eso te pasa por la falta de ideas que tienes y también por la falta de motivación XD

Metalic: ¬¬#

Yami: Bueno para no entretenerlos mucho les diré que Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Metalic ni sus personajes

Rosen: Comencemos

* * *

Capitulo 12: Descubriendo Secretos

Han pasado una hora desde la batalla en el parque Beronica junto a todos los amigos de Amu se dirigen hacia el departamento de la peli-plateada en una limosina negra.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Dónde conoces a Bero-chan?- dijo Utau a Yami.

-Nosotros la conocimos hace ya 5 años, ya que su compañía es la patrocinadora del Dojo de m padre- Contesto Yoru a lado de Yami.

-Y tú, ¿Dónde la conoces?- cuestiono Yami.

-Yo la conozco hace 2 años en una de las fiestas que Oto-san organizo- dijo Bero sonriendo.

-Vaya- dijo Yami sorprendida.

Después el vehículo se detuvo enfrente de un hotel de 7 pisos y la puerta trasera donde esta todos, se abre.

-Ya llegamos Ojou-sama- dijo el conductos mientras abría la puerta.

Todos salen de la limosina y se sorprenden al ver el hotel.

-¿Tu te hospedas aquí?- preguntaron Amu, Ikuto y Yaya, que vestía una camisa azul y un pequeño short de mezclilla.

-No me sorprende viniendo de tu familia- dijeron Utau y Yoru con una gotita estilo anime.

-Entonces síganme- ordeno Beronica caminando a la entrada.

Los chicos la siguieron, al entrar fueron directos a la recepción y le entregaron una llave a Beronica, después se dirigieron al elevador y subieron al último piso, al llegar solo encontraron 5 habitaciones y Bero fue a la ultima habitación.

-Pasen y siéntanse como en casa- dijo dando una increíble sonrisa mientras abría la puerta Beronica.

Ante lo dicho todos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá que había mientras Bero cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Bien ahora a platicar- dijo Yoru serio.

-Es verdad- dijo igual de serio Ikuto.

-Para aquellos que no sepan quién soy, me llamo-dijo Bero.

-Beronica Mitoudsu y una cantante internacional por lo que se- interrumpió con estrellitas en los ojos Yaya.

-Vaya ser famoso es un problema- dijo Yoru con una gotita anime.

-Tú tampoco te salvas, Yoru Gitochi campeón estatal de Tae Kwon Do y Karate- dijo serio Nagihiko que vestía una playera negra junto a un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Así que me investigaste- dijo Yoru fingiendo estar asustado.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos- dijo Ikuto.

Todos quedan serios y en silencio.

-Bien, nosotros 3 tenemos algo que revelarles y queremos que lo mantengas es secreto incluso de sus padres- dijo Beronica seria y todos los ex-guardianes y ex-agentes de Easter asienten.

-Bien, somos Youkais- Soltó de golpe Yami.

Todos vuelven a quedar en silencio ante lo dicho y Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya y Tadase junto a sus respectivas charas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo entre risas Tadase.

-Y ustedes, ¿Por qué no se ríen?- pregunto también entre risas Rima que vestía un vestido de una pieza color azul.

-No ríen porque es verdad lo que dijimos- dijo Yoru serio, suspiro y agrega- supongo que debemos mostrarle eso ¿verdad?-.

-Supongo que sí, ¿tú qué opinas Bero-chan?- pregunto Yami.

-Si- dijo Beronica.

De repente Yoru cambia sus cabellos rojos a blancos y azules a negros, los ojos cafés a rojos carmín y los colmillos crecen hasta verse más notorios.

-Yo soy Yoru Gitochi y soy un vampiro de sangre pura- dijo con la voz más varonil y más madura sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Ikuto, Yami y Beronica.

Ahora a Yami se concentra y sus cabellos y manos se encienden en llamas solo sorprendiendo a los que se rieron.

-Yo soy Yami Toreto y soy una demonio de fuego- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Beronica extiende su mano con la palma hacia arriba y se concentra pero no pasa nada.

-Yo soy Beronica Mitoudsu y también soy una demonio de fuego y guardiana de las llamas del oscuro sacrilegio- dijo seria.

-¿Oscuro Sacrilegio?- pregunto confusa Amu.

-Así es, hay tres oscuros sacrilegios que son: el oscuro sacrilegio: llamarada; el oscuro sacrilegio: invisible, estos dos creados por Aselucard Mitoudsu; y por último el oscuro sacrilegio: dragón, creado por mi padre Darkness Mitoudsu- explico Beronica seria.

-Bero-chan tiene uno de los oscuros sacrilegios que es el invisible, el cual solo es heredado cada 200 años- explico Yami de la misma manera.

-El oscuro sacrilegio: invisible, hace que Bero-chan pueda usar fuego invisible a voluntad y cuando libera el sacrilegio, a ella se le destruyen sus ropas excepto la interior a cambio de tener una armadura blanca- explico Yoru serio y un poco sonrojado.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la explicación y la revelación de los tres y Amu rompe el silencio.

-¿Hay más como ustedes?-pregunto temerosa.

-De hecho sí, pero ponen sus mascaras para estar desapercibidos y solo entre los Youkais podemos detectarnos- explico Beronica.

Yoru y Yami vuelven a su forma Habitual.

-Tengan cuidado porque también hay Youkais malvados- dijo Yami.

-Vaya, tener Youkais como amigos ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo irónicamente Tadase.

-Es verdad- dijo Yaya sorprendida.

-Por mí no hay problemas- dijo Amu sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Utau-san ¿quieres hacer un dueto conmigo para mi siguiente disco?- Pregunto Beronica.

-Claro, estaría encantada- dijo la mencionada.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si mañana empezamos a practicar?- volvió a preguntar Beronica y Utau asiente.

-Suena interesante- dijo Ikuto.

-Es verdad un dueto con la cantante internacional y a la cantante nacional- dijo Nagihiko.

-Estaré atenta de tu nuevo disco- dijo Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos empiezan a platicar entre ellos sobre sus gustos y disgustos, sobre su futuro y luego se empezaron a reír entre chistes que parecía una manifiestas para ellos hasta que se hiso tarde.

-Chicos, Parece que tenemos que irnos- propuso Tadase al ver la hora de su reloj.

-Concuerdo con Hitori-san- dijo Yoru.

-Bien chicos, la próxima vez que nos veamos les tendré una sorpresa- dijo Beronica sonriendo.

-Claro- dijeron al unisonó todos.

Todos se despidieron de la peli-plateada y salieron del hotel para después tomar su propio camino a casa para descansar, los días pasaron normalmente sin que Easter enviará asesinos y sin ver nuevamente a Beronica.

-Supongo que dentro de un mes la veremos ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Yoru a Yami, ambos con short negro pero Yami tenía una playera de botones de Yoru.

-No lo creo, lo que si se es que ella no a dejado la ciudad- dijo segura.

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Yoru para plantarle un beso a Yami y ella correspondiendo dicho beso.

* * *

Metalic: por fin pude terminar este capi TT-TT

Yoru: ¬¬ al menos ya estás en vacaciones y tendrás más tiempo para los fic

Yami: ni tanto porque la semana que viene estará ocupado con la ficha de su universidad

Metalic: ¿ves? Ella me comprende

Rosen: espero que les guste el capi de este fic XD

Metalic: por ultimo los agradecimientos respectivos:

Syaoranito Angel - Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por tu opinión y te diré algo, en este fic pienso hacer que aparezcan otro tipo de huevos charas como el final del capítulo 9 donde estos salen gracias a una droga y también hare que se realicen nuevas transformaciones como en los capítulos 10 y 11 y otras que saldrán en un futuro

Rosen: bueno con esto nos despedimos

Yami: hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
